Frères Assassins
by Serleena
Summary: 29 décembre 1476. La moitié de la famille Auditore est sur le point de disparaître. La potence les attends, ils y montent. Pourtant ... la corde casse. Et maintenant ?
1. Le fil de la vie

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic, portée cette fois sur la famille Auditore au complet. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Décembre 1476, rues de Florence.<p>

Le jeune Ezio Auditore avait réuni quelques camarades afin de répondre à l'aimable invitation de son ennemi préféré, Vieri de Pazzi. Ce dernier arriva un instant après, et ne tarda pas à l'apostropher. La bagarre entre les deux bandes rivales éclata rapidement. Ezio étala ses adversaires. Il fut rejoint ensuite par son grand-frère Federico venu lui prêter main-forte. Ce que tous deux ignoraient en revanche, c'est que la scène avait un spectateur. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, juchée sur un des toits de Florence dominant la rue.

« _Quel combat de coqs._»

L'individu observa la scène un moment. Il y tourna le dos lorsque bon nombre des jeunes hommes furent à terre. La nuit était tombée à présent. Les frères Auditore se trouvaient à présent face à un médecin.

« Les frères Auditore. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris.» dit-il.

« _Auditore ?_»

Federico sollicita l'aide du rebouteux, arguant que le jolis minois de son frère était tout ce qu'il possédait.

« _Si je les suis je devrais retrouver le chemin de la maison de Giovanni._»

Le spectateur de tout à l'heure attendit que l'un des frères aie terminé ses soins. Il n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à les suivre. Manque de chance, il leur prit l'envie de se défier dans une course sur les toits. Eh bien soit. Federico et Ezio filèrent sur les tuiles, sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis. Sauf quand il s'agit d'escalader une tour.

« C'est une bonne vie que nous vivons, mon frère.» lança Federico.

« La meilleure. Puisse-t-elle ne jamais changer.»

« Et puisse-t-elle ne jamais nous changer.» renchérit l'aîné.

« _Et si vous pouviez redescendre, ce serait gentil._»

Heureusement pour la silhouette de la nuit, les frères ne restèrent pas des heures sur leur tour. Mais ils partirent dans des directions opposées. Seul Federico prit le chemin du retour. Son suiveur lui emboîtait le pas à distance. Le jeune homme arriva bientôt aux portes de son domicile. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte d'entrée.

« _Bien, c'est donc ici._»

La silhouette tourna le dos à la demeure Auditore et s'enfonça dans la noirceur des rues. Le jour suivant, Giovanni Auditore confia quelques menues tâches à son second fils. Un rien après son départ, Federico vit arriver une jeune fille brune dans le hall de la maisonnée.

« _Hm, mignonne. _Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?» demanda-t-il.

L'inconnue darda des yeux saphirs sur lui, qui eurent l'air de le sonder.

« Je souhaiterais voir Giovanni Auditore, s'il vous plaît.»

« Bien sûr par ici je vous prie.»

Federico la conduisit au bureau de son père. Ce dernier leva les yeux à son approche.

« Julia ! Pour une surprise !» s'exclama-t-il.

Giovanni se leva et vint enlacer la visiteuse, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu as l'air en forme. Quand es-tu rentrée ?»

« Hier dans la journée. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?» reprit Julia.

« Mais très bien. Au fait, voici mon fils aîné Federico. Federico, voici Julia Mezzini la fille d'un ami.»

Les jeunes gens se saluèrent. Giovanni congédia ensuite son aîné. Julia plissa les yeux une fois que la porte fut fermée.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit.» constata-t-elle.

« Si. Il est le seul à savoir pour le moment. Mais passons. Alors, ce voyage en Chine ?» reprit Giovanni en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Passionnant, à bien des égards. Avec l'aide des confrères locaux j'ai pu faire un peu de ménage. Ils ont du reste des techniques de combat que nous serions bien avisés de reprendre.» répondit Julia, deux doigts repliés contre une joue.

« Tu m'en diras tant. Donc, notre fuyard est maintenant hors d'état de nuire c'est bien cela.»

« Yep. Ainsi que ceux qui lui ont prêté main-forte.»

« Parfait. Que dirais-tu de rester déjeuner avec nous ?»

« C'est très gentil, mais mon père m'a déjà réservée.» sourit Julia.

« Hm très bien. Je te reverrais donc plus tard.»

Giovanni raccompagna la jeune femme, au moment où Ezio revenait.

« Tiens c'est qui la jolie brunette ?» demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Une certaine Julia. Père a l'air de bien la connaître.»

Julia les salua en passant, et quitta le domicile. Giovanni pour sa part, avait d'autres missions pour Ezio.

* * *

><p>Heureusement pour lui … car lorsqu'il fut de retour sa maison avait été attaquée. La servante de la famille lui apprit que son père et ses deux frères avaient été arrêtés. Ezio lui demanda ensuite de mettre sa mère et sa sœur à l'abri. Le Florentin sortit avec l'intention d'aller rendre une petite visite à la prison de la ville.<p>

« _Hmmm. Les rumeurs sont donc vraies._»

La nuit venue, Ezio retrouva son père. Ce dernier lui demanda d'aller dans son bureau chercher des documents secrets et de les amener à l'ami de leur famille, Uberto Alberti. Son fils promit, et s'empressa de redescendre. Giovanni remarqua alors une silhouette sur un toit plus loin, éclairée par la lune.

« …»

La silhouette tourna le dos et disparut. Giovanni appuya sa tête contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher le piège de se refermer sur lui. Cela passerait encore si deux de ses fils n'avaient pas été capturés avec lui. Le banquier savait ce qui les attendaient. Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'il songea que Petruccio, son petit dernier, n'avait que 13 ans. Au moins sa femme, sa fille et son fils étaient saufs. Pourtant, le fait d'avoir vu une personne familière lui redonna un peu d'espoir.

« _Tu as une idée derrière la tête pas vrai ?_»

Giovanni ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Jamais il n'avait tant redouté l'arrivée du soleil. Il vint pourtant, sans se soucier du désarroi des humains. Auditore père fixa l'astre à s'en faire mal aux yeux, pensant que ce serait là la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. On vint lui lier les poignets. Dans le couloir il retrouva ses deux fils. Petruccio avait les yeux rouges.

« Papa.» appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Je suis là mon fils.»

« Avancez !» tonna le garde derrière.

Federico lui darda un regard noir. Était-il obligé d'être aussi impoli ? Federico échangea un regard avec son père. Lui non plus ne faisait pas d'illusions sur son sort. Sa seule consolation était que les autres Auditore soient à l'abri. Tous les trois furent traînés sur la place publique. La foule les hua. Federico sentit même une pierre lui heurter la tête. On les fit grimper sur l'échafaud. La corde fut amenée à leur cou. Federico eut envie de détourner la tête, mais on le maintenait bien.

« Toi.» souffla Giovanni.

Un homme venait de monter sur l'estrade, une expression moqueuse au visage aux côtés d'un autre arborant un capuchon noir.

« Porca.» siffla Federico.

Uberto Alberti, leur prétendu ami. Celui à qui Giovanni destinait les documents censés prouver son innocence. Uberto se tourna vers la foule, le torse bombé par le triomphe. Il entama un discours présentant les accusés comme coupables de trahison. Giovanni lui rappela que des documents prouvant l'erreur judiciaire lui avaient été remis la nuit dernière.

« Malheureusement je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit.»

« Il ment !» lança Ezio dans la foule.

Le jeune homme, vêtu de la tenue d'Assassin de son père, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Uberto, qu'ils connaissaient depuis des années … pourquoi les trahissait-il ainsi ?

« Je vous déclare donc coupables … et vous condamne à la peine de mort.»

Le bourreau s'approcha pour pousser le levier qui allait mettre fin à la vie des trois prisonniers. Giovanni jura à son ennemi que sa vie lui serait ôtée en retour. Le levier fut poussé. Giovanni entendit un sifflement. La corde serra son cou un instant. Le banquier ferma les yeux sous la douleur et la suffocation. Puis il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Giovanni rouvrit les yeux. Par réflexe il inspira une grande goulée.

« _Je … je suis vivant ?_»

La voix d'Ezio l'appelant le ramena sur terre. Il regarda autour de lui. Federico et Petruccio étaient sonnés.

* * *

><p>« Debout ! Allez allez courez !» s'exclama leur père en se remettant sur pied.<p>

Ezio accourait vers la potence. Les trois cordes avaient été tranchées net au moment où le plancher se dérobait sous les pieds de sa famille. Uberto regardait les bouts pendants. Ezio aperçut son père et ses frères s'enfuir. Il s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand des gardes le saisirent chacun par un bras.

« Attention !» s'exclama l'homme encapuchonné.

Ezio découvrit alors une personne vêtue de blanc bondir dans un saut impressionnant vers Uberto. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme admira la scène : on aurait dit un rapace s'abattant sur une malheureuse proie. Uberto n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut renversé par son assaillant qui tendit une main vers lui. L'autre homme s'enfuit. Se tournant ensuite vers Ezio, l'agresseur envoya deux lames droit dans les gorges des gardes. Ensuite, il bondit vers le jeune homme dont il saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui. La foule s'écarta sur leur passage.

« Euh … merci beaucoup.» lança Ezio.

Pas de réponse. Tous deux cavalèrent un moment dans les ruelles. Ezio se croyait en plein rêve, ou en plein cauchemar. Tout ceci lui paraissait irréel. Où étaient son père et ses frères ? Et qui était venu à son secours ?

« Par ici !» entendit-il.

« Père !» s'exclama Ezio.

Il accourut. Federico et Petruccio étaient là également. Tous trois avaient en revanche les mains liées et cette maudite corde encore autour du cou. Ezio ôta celle de son père et entreprit de dénouer ses liens. La personne encapuchonnée de blanc alla trancher ceux de Federico et Petruccio.

« Eh bien c'était vraiment moins une ! Je me demandais quand tu allais intervenir, Julia.» lança Giovanni en se frottant le cou.

« Je devais d'abord savoir qui était le traître et me positionner. En tout cas, heureusement que je suis passée prendre des nouvelles auprès de nos alliés.» fit une voix féminine.

Ezio arrondit les yeux en la voyant rabattre sa capuche. La jeune fille de la veille !

« Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder. Nous allons à Monteriggioni. Ezio, où sont ta mère et ta sœur ?» reprit le père.

« Annetta les a conduites chez sa sœur. Je vais aller les chercher.»

« Je te suis. Tiens Gio, voilà de quoi t'assurer la traversée.» reprit Julia.

Elle lança une épée dans son fourreau à l'homme, qui la remercia. Le groupe partit chacun dans une direction. Ils se retrouveraient en dehors de Florence.

« Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma famille. Mais qui es-tu exactement ?» fit Ezio en chemin.

« Plus tard les réponses. Mettons d'abord tout le monde à l'abri.»

Ezio retrouva Annetta, qui amena le duo chez sa sœur Paola. Qui s'avéra tenir un établissement un peu particulier. Le jeune homme rapporta que le reste de la famille les attendait à la sortie de la ville. Maria poussa un fort soupir de soulagement, si bien que ses enfants crurent qu'elle faisait un malaise. Mais leur mère se redressa, et ordonna le départ. Annetta fut laissée sur place. Le quatuor dut se frayer un passage. Julia et Ezio étaient en tête, surveillant les alentours. La nouvelle de l'exécution manquée ne s'était pas encore propagée. Cependant, le temps était compté.

« Comment se sont-ils échappés ?» demanda Claudia.

« Julia que voici a coupé leur corde.» répondit Ezio.

« Leur corde ? Ils allaient être pendus ?» releva la jeune fille.

« Merci beaucoup Julia.» lança Maria.

« Je t'en prie, mais pressons. On bavardera une fois en lieu sûr.» répondit la brunette.

La sortie de Florence n'était plus très loin. Soudain, Ezio vit Julia partir comme une fusée droit devant.

« Ma che !»

La suivant du regard, il comprit. Son père et ses frères étaient aux prises avec des gardes. Giovanni les retenait, mais l'un d'eux arrivait vers Federico. Julia prit appui sur une charrette avant de sauter sur le soldat qui pointait une lance vers le jeune homme. Elle lui enfonça une lame secrète dans la nuque. Un autre pointa sa lance vers elle. Julia l'attrapa et frappa son ennemi au ventre. La lance se retourna contre son propriétaire qui la reçut entre les deux yeux. Julia la fit tournoyer ensuite et empala deux gardes autour de Giovanni.

« Allez on file.» dit-il.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la porte de la cité. Giovanni avait trouvé des chevaux. Sa femme monta derrière lui, Petruccio derrière son aîné et Claudia avec Ezio. Julia avait sa monture pour elle seule. Les chevaux furent lancés au galop, droit vers la villa Auditore à Monteriggioni. La famille était à mi-chemin quand soudain on leur barra la route.

« Vieri.» fit Ezio entre ses dents.

« Vous voilà. Vous quittez Florence sans nous dire au revoir ?» lança De Pazzi.

« Ôte-toi de notre chemin Vieri !» lança Giovanni.

« Non.»

D'autres hommes apparurent à ses côtés, épée au clair. Giovanni soupira. Quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme étant des bombes fumigènes éclatèrent aux pieds de Vieri.

« On décroche !» s'exclama Julia.

Elle lança son cheval en avant, renversant le Pazzi. Les autres suivirent aussitôt, mettant le reste de la bande à terre. Les remparts de la ville furent en vue. La famille ne s'arrêta qu'au pied de ses murs. Un homme vint les accueillir.

« Giovanni, quel soulagement.»

« Mario, je ne te le fais pas dire.»

Mario Auditore salua ses neveux et nièce ainsi que sa belle-sœur. La nuit approchait doucement, terminant cette journée lourde d'émotions. Mario fit visiter l'endroit tant que le jour dura. Il conduisit ensuite chacun à des chambres. Il leur proposa après de dîner, mais l'appétit de tous n'était pas au beau fixe.

« Bien, nous avons à deviser. Les enfants, allez donc vous reposer. Toi aussi ma chérie.» lança Giovanni.

« Allez les enfants.» dit Maria en entraînant sa progéniture.

* * *

><p>Mais un quart d'heure plus tard, Ezio sortait de sa chambre. Il trouva son grand-frère dehors.<p>

« Oh, salut Federico. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?»

« Non. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux … je revois cette foule qui hurle et qui gesticule. Sans parler de ...» répondit le brun.

Ezio hocha la tête. Son aîné était pâle, terne.

« Mais toi ?»

« Je … ben je me rendais dans le bureau.» avoua Ezio.

« Pour quoi faire ?»

« Savoir pourquoi vous avez manqué d'y passer.»

Federico détourna le regard. Il en avait une petite idée. Néanmoins, il était lui aussi curieux. Il suivit donc Ezio dans la villa, marchant en silence. Ils descendirent les escaliers, puis aperçurent un rai de lumière plus loin. Tout doucement, Ezio s'approcha de la porte. Il s'assit tout à côté, puis poussa lentement, très lentement. Federico pencha la tête pour y voir.

« Bon. Que fait-on ?» demanda Mario.

Giovanni se tenait derrière le bureau, l'air abattu. Il était resté silencieux depuis qu'il s'était assis. Un verre d'alcool était posé devant lui.

« Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir ce soir.» lança-t-il, les mains jointes devant les yeux.

« Quoi de plus normal. Je propose pour commencer que tu dises la vérité à tes enfants. Tous sans exception. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as gardé le silence.» lança Julia, assise à califourchon sur une chaise, un peu plus loin et hors de vue.

« Moi non plus. Encore que tu m'as dis que Federico était au courant.» ajouta Mario.

Ezio tourna un regard étonné vers le concerné, qui détourna le sien.

« Partiellement. J'avais planifié son entraînement, mais … le temps m'a manqué. Lui et Ezio ne savent que manier l'épée. Enfin les bases. Je voulais juste les protéger de tout ça. Qu'ils aient une enfance normale.» répondit Giovanni.

« On ne protège pas quelqu'un en lui cachant un danger, mais en le préparant à l'affronter.» lança Julia.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à cette phrase. Giovanni se redressa puis prit son verre qu'il avala d'un trait.

« Une fois qu'il seront au courant de tout, on s'occupera de les former histoire qu'ils sachent se battre autrement qu'en brassant de l'air, comme je les ai vu faire.» reprit Julia.

Giovanni eut un sourire en coin.

« S'ils t'entendaient.» dit-il.

« Pffff. Qu'ils viennent dans ce cas.»

« D'ailleurs, tu as dis que tu avais appris de nouvelles techniques en Chine, peut-être pourrais-tu te charger de leur apprendre une ou deux choses.» lança Mario.

« Bonne idée tiens.» approuva Giovanni.

« Soit. Mais il faudrait aussi que Claudia participe.»

« Mais … elle est encore trop jeune.» rappela Giovanni.

« Et ? Faut-il que je te rappelle à quel âge j'ai commencé ? Ensuite, il serait bon de rénover cet endroit. Rapidos de préférence.» continua Julia.

« Roooh ce n'est pas si terrible quand même.» protesta Mario.

« Tu rigoles ? On dirait une ruine romaine. Il faudrait t'y mettre sans tarder, histoire d'éviter que tu ne prennes une tuile sur la tête et que tu aggraves encore ton cas.» rétorqua Julia.

Giovanni éclata soudain de rire, la tête posée contre le bureau. Mario lui retourna un regard étonné, les poings sur les hanches. Dehors, Ezio et Federico affichèrent un sourire amusé.

« C'est rien, je crois que c'est la tension des dernières heures qui s'évacue.» fit Julia.

Ils attendirent que l'Assassin se calme.

« Merci. Bien, nous avons déjà une idée de par où commencer. Ensuite, il va falloir qu'on traque ces foutus Templiers. Notamment Uberto.» annonça Giovanni.

« Pas la peine. Je m'en suis occupée après avoir coupé vos cordes.» informa la brunette.

« Tant pis. Mais je dois également laver le nom de ma famille.» reprit Giovanni.

« Je te passerais ma lessive. Pour ça, il faut qu'on récupère ces fameux documents qu'Ezio lui a donné. Seulement … je crains qu'il ne les aie détruits.» répondit Julia.

« Il les a peut-être gardés aussi. Il faudrait fouiller sa maison. Vite avant que ses affaires ne soient enlevées.» suggéra Mario.

« Je vais y aller, ils ne me connaissent pas là-bas.»

Giovanni donna aussi son assentiment. Il remercia la jeune femme de l'avoir sauvé ainsi que ses fils, et également de l'avoir aidé à réfléchir.

« Pas de quoi, j'allais pas les laisser pendre mon mentor. Bien ! Avons-nous pensé à tout ?»

« Je crois … nous allons parer au plus pressé en tout cas.»

La réunion s'acheva. Ezio et Federico se levèrent, et se hâtèrent de regagner leurs lits. Ezio n'avait pas tout comprit contrairement à ce qu'il espérait. Il ignorait ce qu'étaient les Templiers, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient responsables du désastre. Mais sans doute la lumière se ferait-elle demain matin. Il poussa un soupir. Quelle journée. La moitié de la famille Auditore avait bien failli disparaître. Cela n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, c'était le cas de le dire.


	2. La vérité

**L'innocence et l'insouciance sont désormais clairement terminées pour la fratrie Auditore. Reste que le chemin à parcourir ne sera pas aisé.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>La nuit fut agitée pour certains. Julia se redressa. Il lui semblait entendre des gémissements. Elle tâtonna pour trouver une chandelle puis l'alluma. La brune alla ensuite ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Oui, cela provenait bien d'à côté. De la chambre de Federico dirait-on. Julia referma derrière elle. Elle approcha de l'autre chambre, puis posa la main sur la poignée. Le jeune homme était visiblement en proie à des cauchemars.<p>

« Federico. Hé ho réveille-toi ! Federico.»

« AH !»

L'aîné Auditore se redressa d'un coup, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Julia posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant.» dit-elle doucement.

Federico se passa une main sur le visage. Il rouvrit les yeux, puis dévisagea Julia.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.» s'excusa Federico.

« C'est rien va. Je me doute bien qu'après ce que tu as vécu, tu ne vas pas avoir un sommeil tranquille. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?» sourit gentiment Julia.

« Ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Je … ça va aller je te remercie.»

« Parfois en parler peut aider à exorciser tout ça.»

« Ça ira. Je vais me rendormir.» assura Federico.

« Très bien. Si tu as besoin je suis juste à côté.»

Julia quitta la chambre. Federico eut un frisson lorsqu'il fut replongé dans le noir. Il retomba sur son oreiller. Les images de ses cauchemars dansèrent devant ses prunelles. Federico posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, son autre main serrant sa couverture. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Ce fut donc avec les yeux cernés qu'il retrouva le reste de sa famille au petit-déjeuner. Mais de ce qu'il constata, ce n'était pas la forme pour tout le monde. Ezio lui adressa un regard morne, Petruccio semblait ailleurs. Claudia lui adressa un petit sourire. Federico croisa ensuite le regard perçant de Julia.

Il soupira, et commença à manger. À l'autre bout de la table, Giovanni jetait des regards à la dérobée à ses enfants. Il leur devait des explications. Une autre vie commençait pour eux. L'insouciance était clairement derrière eux. Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans un silence … tombal. Si je puis dire. Julia fut la première à quitter la tablée.

« Bien je vous laisse. J'ai une petite course à faire.» annonça-t-elle.

« Bonne chance.» lança Giovanni.

« Bonne chance à toi.» repartit-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Giovanni soupira doucement. Ses enfants l'observaient, mais il remarqua que ses deux grands fils étaient dans l'expectative. Le père s'essuya la bouche, puis invita tout le monde à passer au salon. Les domestiques se chargèrent de débarrasser la table. Les Auditore passèrent dans le grand séjour où chacun prit place. Les garçons sur le canapé, les dames sur des fauteuils.

* * *

><p>Giovanni les regarda un à un. Son frère appuyé contre un mur, lui adressa un signe d'encouragement. Le banquier prit une inspiration.<p>

« J'ai quelques petites choses à vous expliquer, concernant les événements d'hier.» commença-t-il.

Il leur raconta alors qu'il appartenait à un ordre séculaire, les Assassins dont la mission était de guider l'humanité et surtout de lui conserver son libre-arbitre. Ils devaient pour cela lutter contre les Templiers, autre ordre secret qui lui désirait priver le monde de sa liberté. Uberto Alberti, qui les avait trahi appartenait à ces Templiers. Giovanni était de temps à autre mandé par Lorenzo de Medici, mais se rendait également dans d'autres pays pour mener sa lutte.

« Et Julia elle est aussi un Assassin ?» questionna Petruccio à la fin.

« Oui, je suis son mentor. C'est moi qui l'ai formée. Son père est également affilié à notre ordre, c'est lui qui me l'a confiée quand elle avait sept ans. D'autres questions ?»

« Vieri de Pazzi. C'est un Templier lui aussi ?» interrogea Ezio.

« Oui, toute sa famille. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en prenait à toi et à ton frère.»

« Est-ce qu'on retournera à Florence un jour ?» demanda Claudia.

« Je l'espère. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous y faire oublier. Julia est partie voir si elle pouvait récupérer de quoi laver notre honneur.» répondit Giovanni.

« Et … qu'est-ce que nous devenons dans l'histoire ?» questionna Federico.

« Vous former à devenir des Assassins est la suite de l'histoire. Il vous faut au moins savoir vous défendre. Car n'oubliez pas que si vous faites le choix de ne pas entrer dans l'ordre, pour les Templiers vous resterez liés aux Assassins, donc un danger potentiel.»

« On sait se défendre.» protesta Ezio.

« Pas assez mon fils, pas assez et tu t'en rendra vite compte.»

Ezio fit la moue. N'empêche son père avait raison : il n'avait rien pu faire contre les gardes la veille. Il s'était senti impuissant.

« C'est toi qui va nous former ?» reprit Ezio.

« Moi, Julia, et votre oncle Mario. Ensemble ou séparément.»

Les enfants n'eurent pour le moment pas d'autres questions. Giovanni leur laissa la matinée de libre. Leur entraînement débuterait dans l'après-midi s'ils le désiraient. La fratrie décida de prendre un peu l'air, afin de mieux digérer ces informations. Ils trouvèrent un carré d'herbe dans ce qui fut un jardin. Ils s'installèrent en étoile, comme ils en avaient parfois l'habitude à Florence. Ils restèrent ainsi les yeux rivés au ciel un moment.

« Vous en pensez quoi, de tout ça ?» demanda finalement Petruccio.

« Ça me paraît énorme moi personnellement. Ces deux sociétés secrètes qui s'affrontent depuis des siècles … et dans le monde entier en plus.» répondit Claudia.

« Je savais bien que notre père nous cachait des choses. Mais toi aussi Federico.» lança Ezio.

« Quoi ?» firent les plus jeunes.

« Père m'avait dit qu'il exécutait des missions pour le compte des Medici. Il avait mentionné devant moi l'ordre des Assassins, et qu'un jour je devrais peut-être en faire partie. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas les Templiers.» révéla Federico, mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ?» demanda Claudia.

« Parce qu'il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Vous étiez encore trop jeunes pour ça.»

« Julia elle a pas eu l'air trop jeune elle. Sept ans … elle avait sept ans quand elle est entrée dans l'ordre.» fit Petruccio, impressionné.

« Et on va faire quoi maintenant ?» reprit Ezio.

« Père a raison, on doit apprendre à se battre. Et j'ai bien envie de coller mon poing dans la figure de Vieri. Ou plutôt de lui passer une lame en travers du corps.» répondit Federico.

« Mais … tu vas tuer des gens Federico. Ça ne te fais pas peur d'être un meurtrier ?» rappela Petruccio.

« Question de point de vue petit frère. Si j'ai bien tout compris, si on ne tue pas ces Templiers c'est eux qui nous tueront. Et des gens qui veulent asservir le monde entier et régner sur eux ne me paraissent pas franchement innocents. On se portera mieux sans eux.»

Le silence revint dans le groupe. Ils réalisaient petit à petit que leur vie changeait, et pas forcément pour le meilleur.

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, Ezio et Federico se présentèrent au bureau de la villa. Ils annoncèrent à leur oncle qu'ils étaient prêts à commencer.<p>

« Très bien ! Bonne décision les enfants.» clama Mario.

Ça, ils n'en étaient pas encore convaincus. Pendant que leur oncle expliquait ce qu'ils auraient à endurer, Ezio remarqua un pan de mur sur lequel étaient épinglés des parchemins visiblement anciens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oh ça. Ce sont les pages du Codex d'Altaïr, le refondateur de l'ordre. Ils contiendraient un savoir important pour nous. Votre père et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à tenter de retrouver ces pages et à les déchiffrer. Peut-être que vous aurez l'occasion d'en trouver d'autres.» répondit Mario.

Un peu après, Giovanni fit son entrée. Il avait appris que Julia était également de retour.

« Ah Mario, tu n'aurais pas vu le renardeau par hasard ?» demanda-t-il.

« Non pas encore.»

Un coussin vint heurter la tête de l'ancien banquier.

« La voilà.» sourit-il en se retournant.

« J'ai passé l'âge que tu m'appelles comme ça.» lança la brunette.

« Si tu le dis. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?» interrogea Auditore père.

« As-tu été sage en mon absence ?»

Giovanni lui fit les gros yeux, pendant que Mario ricanait. Julia lui montra ensuite un rouleau et des lettres. Son mentor la remercia. Il rangea les précieux documents dans une boîte qu'il ferma à clé. Étonné, Ezio lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas immédiatement à Florence prouver leur innocence.

« Parce que je risque de ne pas arriver jusqu'à Lorenzo en entier. Je préfère attendre le moment opportun. Bien, il est temps de commencer votre entraînement. Julia, si tu veux bien.»

« Suivez-moi vous deux.» dit-elle à l'adresse des deux frères.

La jeune femme les entraîna vers la place d'arme. Là, elle leur lança des épées en bois. Ce serait leur principaux outils au début, afin d'éviter les blessures accidentelles. Elle demanda ensuite à l'un d'eux de venir à elle afin qu'elle puisse évaluer leur niveau. Ezio se proposa, se rappelant que la veille au soir Julia avait souligné leur manque de compétence. Il passa donc par-dessus la rambarde délimitant l'espace de combat, puis vint se positionner en face d'elle. Federico fit le tour pour avoir une meilleure vue. Julia fixa Ezio un court instant. Soudain, son épée jaillit, frappa celle du jeune homme. L'instrument vola et atterrit dans le sable.

« Tu tiens mal ton épée.»

Ezio la regarda, soufflé. Il alla la ramasser, sous l'œil narquois de son frère.

« En outre ta garde est trop basse. Regarde, tiens-la comme ceci et à cette hauteur.» conseilla Julia.

Ezio hésita. Recevoir des conseils en matière de combat de la part d'une femme ne lui disait guère. En face, la brune haussa un sourcil. Qu'attendait-il ?

« Un souci Ezio ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Ben écoute, si on pouvait passer directement à la partie pratique ce serait mieux.» dit-il.

« Je vois. Je vais donc devoir te montrer de quoi je suis capable, histoire de calmer un peu ton arrogance. Mais je te préviens, tu vas le regretter.» avertit Mezzini.

« Ça je demande à voir, c'est peut-être toi qui sera surprise.» lança Ezio avec un sourire.

Les deux opposants se jaugèrent un instant. Le Florentin annonça lui laisser porter le premier coup. Julia se contenta de planter son regard azur dans ceux noisette du brun. Ezio en vint à se demander si elle allait commencer un jour, quand soudain le premier coup partit. Ezio leva son épée juste à temps. En revanche, il sentit au choc que Julia savait s'y prendre. Il para deux autres attaques avant que son adversaire ne feinte et le frappe aux côtes. Julia ne s'arrêta pas à ce premier succès. La lame de bois atteignit ensuite l'épaule de son adversaire. Ezio tenta de la toucher au ventre. Julia tourna au moment où le bois filait vers son abdomen. Elle passa derrière le jeune Florentin … puis abattit le plat de sa lame sur ses fesses.

« Aow !»

Federico échappa un rire. Ezio se retourna et la fusilla du regard. Non mais attendez un peu pour voir. Il repartit à l'assaut, décidé à venger son honneur arrière. Si seulement … il reçut un choc sur l'avant-bras tenant l'arme, Julia lui fit ensuite un croche-pied qui le déséquilibra. Elle profita de ce qu'il cherchait à se rétablir pour lui asséner un coup entre les épaules. La jeune femme lui donna l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Lui par contre, frappait dans le vide.

« Ouch !» fit Ezio après un coup sur la tête.

Il sentit quelque chose se glisser entre la poignée de son épée et sa main. Son arme voltigea et se retrouva loin sur le côté. Il était désarmé. Il esquiva un coup, puis un autre et encore un jusqu'à que son dos ne bute contre le muret. Julia plaça son arme sous le menton de son adversaire.

« En effet je suis surprise. Surprise que tu aie pu survivre face à tes adversaires.» dit-elle.

L'orgueil d'Ezio en prit un coup. Si leurs armes avaient été réelles, il serait sûrement déjà mort.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Donc tu es prié de museler ton ego. Et … ne doute … plus jamais … de mes compétences.» dit-elle.

Elle lui flanqua un coup sur le nez.

« Compris ?»

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux brûlants. Julia fit tourner son épée et demanda à Federico de prendre la relève. Il franchit d'un bond le petit mur.

« Sois gentil de lui faire mordre la poussière.» demanda Ezio en le croisant.

Federico vint se positionner face à la brune. Tout comme pour son frère, elle resta un instant à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Mais ce fut lui qui attaqua en premier. Julia fit simplement un pas de côté. Federico ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua aussitôt.

« Hmph !»

Premier coup, au bras tenant l'arme. Federico serra les dents. Il fit trois pas rapides en sa direction. Il vit alors la brune se baisser et lui faucher les jambes. Le jeune homme se retrouva sur le dos. Ezio cacha son visage dans ses mains. Pour l'honneur familial c'était mal parti. Federico se prit un nouveau coup mais à la cuisse. Le combat dura aussi longtemps que pour son petit-frère, avec son lot de gnons.

« Bien. Tu as plus d'expérience que ton frère et tu te bats mieux. J'ai maintenant une petite idée de par où je dois commencer. Je t'accorde dix minutes de pause, après quoi on passera aux choses sérieuses.» annonça Julia.

Ezio se redressa. Aux choses sérieuses ? Alors c'était quoi ça une petite blague ? La jeune femme quitta l'aire d'entraînement. Giovanni et Mario vinrent voir où en étaient les garçons.

« Alors c'était comment ?» demanda leur père.

« Eh bien Ezio s'est prit une bonne raclée, et moi aussi à vrai dire. Un peu moins cependant.» annonça Federico.

« Oh ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?» s'étonna Giovanni.

Connaissant la jeune femme il trouvait curieux qu'elle aie utilisé la manière forte.

« Il s'est permis de douter de mes compétences.» lança Julia, assise sur une rampe de pierre, plus loin.

« Ah. La chose à ne jamais faire.» comprit son mentor avec un sourire.

« Vous ne lui avez pas fait mal au moins ?» s'enquit Mario.

Les frères échangèrent un regard.

« Oncle Mario. Dans on s'est pris une raclée, c'est quoi qui t'as échappé au juste ?» lança Ezio.

« Que cela te serve de leçon Ezio. Julia est un Assassin confirmé, ou en tout cas en passe de l'être dès que j'aurais organisé son intronisation. Elle a été entraînée à se battre depuis l'âge de ses sept ans, elle a donc beaucoup plus d'expérience. Écoutez attentivement ses leçons, je suis d'ailleurs sûr que vous les apprécierez.» sermonna Giovanni.

« Grmph.»

« Et laisse ton orgueil de côté, ça ne servira à rien.» ajouta Mario.

C'était la seule chose qui avait poussé Julia à être si peu tendre envers lui. Ezio lui jeta un œil, bras croisés. Mouais bon, il l'avait peut-être cherché. Il avait pourtant bien vu quand elle avait éliminé Uberto qu'elle connaissait son affaire.

« Bon d'accord je m'excuse.» lança-t-il.

Julia afficha un sourire. Elle annonça ensuite la fin de la pause. Revenant au centre de l'arène, elle demanda aux garçons de se mettre en garde. Passant près d'eux elle observa leur position.

« Très bien Ezio, tu as retenu ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ta garde. Ah Mario, tu veux bien nous installer un mannequin s'il te plaît ?»

« Mais bien sûr mon petit renard !»

Mario s'éloigna un instant, puis revint avec un mannequin de paille qu'il planta à quelques pas des garçons. Julia leur expliqua ensuite comment porter des coups et à quels endroits.

* * *

><p>L'entraînement dura l'après-midi. Finalement, Ezio admit que son prof n'était pas si mal. Elle les félicitait chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient, se montrait patiente pour leur expliquer. Un peu avant le soir, les garçons retrouvèrent leur père qui tenait un livre de comptes.<p>

« Vous avez terminé dirait-on.»

« Ouais. Vous aviez raison il nous reste pas mal de choses à découvrir.» lança Ezio en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Et de votre côté, que faites-vous ?» interrogea Federico.

« Je mets à jour les comptes de la villa et je planifie sa rénovation. Ce qui ne va pas être facile.»

« Père, je me demandais à propos de Julia … est-ce que c'est courant de débuter aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi vous et oncle Mario vous la surnommez le renardeau ou le renard ?» reprit Federico.

« Hmmoui on peut débuter son entraînement très jeune. Moi et votre oncle avions 9 et 10 ans. Pour ce qui est de Julia, elle avait vu son père s'entraîner à l'épée et s'amusait à l'imiter. C'est rapidement devenu un jeu entre eux : son père lui expliquait comment faire sans trop y croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle retenait très bien ses instructions. Il a donc approfondi son apprentissage, puis me l'a amenée alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans. Je trouvais ça trop jeune et je n'étais pas d'accord.» raconta Giovanni.

L'enfant lui avait alors répondu sans ambages qu'il n'avait qu'à venir se battre avec elle. Giovanni avait refusé. Sans se démonter la petite fille avait dégainé son épée en bois puis lui avait porté un coup. Un coup précis qui avait contraint l'Assassin à esquiver, ne serait-ce que par pur réflexe. Elle avait continué durant trois minutes au bout desquelles Giovanni avait annoncé qu'il se rendait.

« Pour ce qui est de son surnom, cela venait de sa capacité à me passer régulièrement sous le nez. Julia a vite pris la très mauvaise habitude de me suivre lorsque je partais en mission. Je ne m'en apercevais que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour la renvoyer. Il était encore trop tôt dans son apprentissage pour qu'elle parte en mission, mais allez lui faire comprendre. J'admets aujourd'hui que cela a parfois été utile et très formateur. Cette petite a toujours eu le chic pour disparaître et se camoufler.» continua Giovanni.

« Et comment ça se fait ? Nous vous nous repériez toujours.» lança Ezio.

« Pour commencer, vous êtes tout sauf discrets. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre comment elle s'y prenait le jour où je l'ai vue faire. C'était bête comme tout et pourtant ça marchait.» répondit Giovanni en souriant.

Lors d'une mission, Julia devait entrer en contact avec un informateur. Manque de chance, elle et son mentor s'étaient fait détecter par des gardes. Au bout de quelques minutes de course-poursuite, Julia avait annoncé qu'elle irait seule rencontrer leur informateur. Tous deux se séparèrent. Giovanni trouva une cachette sur les toits. Il voyait toute la rue, y comprit la personne qu'ils devaient rencontrer, ainsi que les gardes qui les recherchaient parmi la foule. Par contre … où était son élève ?

« Je ne l'ai vue que lorsque Julia a levé la tête vers moi. J'avoue qu'elle m'a vraiment surpris : elle était habillée comme tout un chacun et non plus avec sa tenue d'apprentie, alors que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que nous venions de nous quitter. Où diable avait-elle trouvé le temps d'enfiler une robe et de se coiffer ? Et d'où provenait cette robe ? Toujours est-il qu'elle est passée devant les gardes, leur a fait un petit sourire puis est tranquillement aller parler à l'informateur. Les gardes n'y ont vu que du feu.»

Plus tard, Julia avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse robe : un simple morceau de tissu autour de la taille tenu par des épingles à des endroits stratégiques. Dessous, un pantalon et des couteaux en cas de besoin. Il lui suffisait d'adapter son allure puis de passer au milieu des gens. Un simple chignon pour la coiffure et la voici anonyme.

« Je me demandais pourquoi diable emportait-elle ce tissu et une tunique. Cela lui servait à disparaître. Car voyez-vous lorsque les soldats nous cherchent ils regardent surtout s'ils aperçoivent notre capuche. Je me suis rendu compte que lorsque je vérifiais si elle ne me suivait pas, que je cherchais moi aussi inconsciemment cette fichue capuche. Or elle ne l'avait jamais sur la tête, ce qui fait que je ne la voyais pas parmi la foule. Sans compter qu'elle se cachait dans l'environnement dès que c'était possible.»

« En gros elle vous bernait bien quoi.» résuma Federico.

« En effet. J'ai cru devenir fou lorsque une fois j'ai découvert qu'elle avait été juste à côté de moi alors que je me rendais à un rendez-vous. J'avais arrêté ma monture pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule, or Julia était sur un banc à ma hauteur, derrière un groupe de passants qui papotaient. Et bien sûr je ne l'ai pas remarquée. J'ai alors compris qu'il valait mieux que je la prenne avec moi.»

Maria Auditore vint en cet instant annoncer que le dîner était servi. Tous trois se levèrent puis la suivirent dans la salle à manger. Durant le dîner, Claudia demandait comment s'était passé ce premier entraînement. Ezio et Federico s'entre-regardèrent.

« Mais très bien.» dirent-ils.

Ils passèrent naturellement sous silence leur défaite du début. Du reste, Julia n'en dit rien non plus pas plus que leur père et oncle. L'honneur était donc sauf, du moins en apparence.


	3. Surmonter

**La guérison peut être longue ... heureusement, certains moyens la facilite. **

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>La nuit venue, tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Federico retrouva la sienne avec appréhension. Il resta dos à sa porte, le regard fixé sur son lit. Allait-il encore faire des cauchemars cette nuit ? La journée il parvenait à dissimuler son angoisse, seulement une fois seul c'était une autre histoire. Le jeune homme se décolla de la porte. Il se changea puis se rendit sur la terrasse devant sa fenêtre. La température était douce.<p>

« Bonsoir.»

« Julia ?»

La jeune fille était assise sur un banc, un livre en main, une bougie et une couverture à côté.

« Soi-même. Comment te sens-tu ?»

« Oh ça va merci.»

De nouveau ce regard qui paraissait lire en lui.

« Quoi ?»

« Je te sens pourtant … un peu agité.»

Il nia encore, mais elle lui montra qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Julia referma son livre dans un claquement et le posa par terre.

« Allez, assis-toi un peu et dis-moi ce qui te chiffonne.» dit-elle en se mettant sur le côté.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose.» reprit Federico.

« Ça te ferait pourtant du bien au contraire. À tout garder en toi tu vas finir par exploser.»

Federico la regarda un instant, puis finit par prendre place sur le banc. Il resta un instant silencieux. Confier ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas évident : par moment il se sentait l'envie d'en parler, puis les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Quant à en discuter avec ses parents, leur rappeler l'angoisse de cette journée ne le tentait pas non plus. Pareil concernant ses frères et sœur. Mieux valait que tout le monde oublie.

« C'est juste que … lorsque je ferme les yeux je revois cette foule. Je les entends, je vois leur visage haineux. Alors que nous n'avons rien fait. Et … je sens encore cette corde … là qui me serre.» commença-t-il.

Sa gorge se serra. Federico replia ses genoux contre lui.

« J'ai essayé de défaire mes liens … mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Et ce sale traître … qui souriait … qui nous a menti. Je l'entends me dire que je vais mourir, la foule qui m'insulte moi, mon père et mon frère. Ezio qui essaie de nous délivrer mais qui se fait engloutir par une marée humaine. J'entends ma mère et ma sœur qui nous appellent, puis qui pleurent.» continua-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Les images se formaient presque derrière ses prunelles. Parfois les gens et Uberto prenaient l'apparence de monstres. Federico sentit une main presser doucement son épaule.

« Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies ce genre de cauchemar. Ce que tu as vécu a été un tel traumatisme. Seul le temps pourra réellement te guérir. Mais en attendant, tu dois en parler pour évacuer.» conseilla Julia.

Federico soupira. Il devait pourtant surmonter tout ça, devenir plus fort. Or à la nuit tombée, il se sentait apeuré comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas comme ça il allait devenir un Assassin et venger toute sa famille. Si Vieri le voyait il en rirait.

« Tiens tu veux jouer à un petit jeu ? Ça te changera les idées.» proposa Julia.

« Hmm pourquoi pas.»

« Bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi écrire.»

Elle retourna à sa chambre rapidement et ramena de l'encre, des plumes ainsi qu'un parchemin. Elle lui expliqua ensuite le jeu : écrire le nom d'une personne connue, ainsi que dix questions à poser à l'adversaire pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Federico s'exécuta. Assez vite il se retrouva absorbé par ce petit passe-temps. Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, ils se remirent à discuter. Le sommeil vint ainsi les chercher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Federico eut la surprise de se réveiller dehors sur un banc, appuyé contre Julia. Une couverture était posée sur eux. Le jeune homme grimaça en se redressant. Il réveilla ensuite la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés.<p>

« Ouah on a dormi sur la terrasse.» constata Julia.

« Oui et du coup, je suis tout courbaturé.»

« Mais as-tu mieux dormi ?» questionna la brune en se levant.

Federico marqua un temps d'arrêt. Tiens oui, maintenant qu'elle le disait il n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise nuit. Comparé à la première. Julia s'en retourna la première dans sa chambre. Plus tard, toute la famille fut réunie pour le petit-déjeuner. Ezio parla de rendre sa tenue à son père.

« Garde-la. Je m'en trouverais une autre. Mais tu me fais penser que tu dois détenir une page du codex ainsi qu'une lame. Il faudrait la décoder pour pouvoir la réparer.» répondit Giovanni.

« Leonardo en serait certainement capable. Mais il est à Florence.» fit Maria.

« Alors j'irais.» répondit Ezio.

« Il n'est peut-être pas sage de t'y rendre seul.» reprit son père.

Il jeta un regard à Julia, qui comprit le message. Ezio pensait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais garda cette pensée pour lui. Quelques instants plus tard, lui et Julia faisaient route vers Florence. Ils furent soudain suivi par des cavaliers. Ezio comprit alors ce que son père avait voulu dire. Des hommes des Pazzi. L'un d'eux se porta à sa hauteur et sortit son épée. Auditore se baissa pour éviter une décapitation. Julia réagit en lançant un couteau qui l'élimina. Elle sortit son arme de l'autre main et para un coup. Ezio lança un coup de pied qui renversa un autre ennemi. Un autre causa une coupure à son épaule, il répondit par une attaque mortelle.

Finalement, ils eurent raison de leurs assaillants. Le duo ne rencontra pas d'autres obstacles jusqu'à Florence.

« Attends une minute Ezio, tu es blessé.» remarqua Julia.

« Une égratignure.»

« Peut-être, mais il faut la soigner. Viens.»

Ezio arrêta sa monture avec un petit soupir. Julia sortit un bandage et un chiffon. Elle épongea d'abord le sang, puis noua le bandage.

« Merci. Et merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.» dit-il.

« Je t'en prie, je n'ai fais que ce qu'il fallait. Bien, hâtons-nous.»

Ezio conduisit sa camarade chez Leonardo Da Vinci. Le peintre fut heureux de le revoir. Auditore l'informa que le reste de la famille était en sécurité. Il présenta Julia, puis lui expliqua ensuite la raison de sa présence ici. L'artiste se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage. Une heure plus tard, il lui montra le résultat : un étui contenant une lame.

« Il faut juste couper ton annulaire à présent.» reprit Leonardo, muni d'un hachoir.

Une épée jaillit aussitôt sous son menton. Le peintre leva les mains.

« Je plaisante.» dit-il.

Julia baissa lentement son arme. Leonardo déglutit, avant d'annoncer que ce genre de sacrifice était en effet passé de mode. Il remit l'étui à Ezio, qui actionna la lame.

« Tu en as une aussi non ?» se rappela-t-il en s'adressant à Julia.

« Exact. L'arme la plus connue des Assassins.» répondit-elle en sortant la sienne.

Ezio remercia Leonardo, tout en l'informant qu'il en aurait probablement une autre à fabriquer. Lui et Julia quittèrent ensuite l'atelier pour retourner à Monterrigioni.

Giovanni fut satisfait de voir que son second fils était pourvu d'une lame secrète. Mario fit don de la sienne à Federico. Il fut ensuite l'heure de l'entraînement, dispensé cette fois par leur père.

* * *

><p>« Quelque chose ne va pas Giovanni ?» interrogea Julia quelques jours plus tard.<p>

« Hmmm, c'est Federico. Je le sens … renfermé. Il s'applique dur durant les entraînements, mais en dehors de ça il se replie sur lui-même. Ezio tente de lui en parler mais il détourne la conversation.»

Giovanni observait ses fils s'exercer avec Mario et des mercenaires depuis une fenêtre à l'étage.

« Je vois. Nous discutons un peu le soir, et je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps. Il ne veut simplement pas vous imposer ses angoisses.» révéla Julia.

« Mais nous sommes sa famille. Si quelque chose l'empêche d'avancer il doit nous en parler.» fit Giovanni en se tournant vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Il veut essayer de s'en sortir par lui-même. Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en occupe.»

Julia mit fin à la conversation afin de ne pas révéler les confidences de Federico, par respect pour lui. Elle quitta donc la pièce, malgré le rappel de son mentor. Giovanni laissa sa main retomber. Son son aîné se confiait à quelqu'un c'était sans doute mieux que rien. Il décida donc de laisser la jeune femme gérer l'affaire, sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à venir le trouver en cas de besoin. La journée passa comme les précédentes. À l'heure du coucher, Federico ouvrit sa porte-fenêtre laissant entrer Julia. Histoire de ne pas encore s'endormir sur un banc.

« Bonsoir. Tes entraînements se sont bien passés ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je ressens encore un peu des courbatures, mais sinon ça va. T'as vraiment appris tout ça en Chine ?» répondit le jeune homme en refermant derrière elle.

« Eh oui ! J'y ai passé trois ans, avec mon père.»

« Si tu me racontais tout ça un peu ? Vu que tu n'es pas venue la nuit dernière ...» dit Federico en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Désolée, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des nuits blanches.»

Mais avant que Federico ne puisse demander des précisions, Julia lui raconta son voyage et son séjour en Chine, assise en tailleur devant lui. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur un coude après s'être confortablement installé. Les visites de la brunette devinrent un rituel, permettant au jeune homme de se décharger de ses angoisses et se changer les idées. À chaque fois en revanche, ils finissaient immanquablement par s'endormir ensemble. Federico appréciait de plus en plus cette présence rassurante, douce et chaleureuse. Il se réveillait toujours en premier, profitant de ce calme et cette sérénité avant que la réalité de son destin ne se rappelle à lui, serrant la brune contre lui.

Lui et Ezio progressaient bien dans leur apprentissage, et avaient hâte d'en découdre. Claudia était initiée par son père à la gestion d'un budget et des finances, apprenant aussi en parallèle à manier quelques armes blanches. Petruccio était toujours alité, comme à Florence. En revanche, il avait à présent droit à de la médecine chinoise, Julia ayant appris la concoction de quelques remèdes et traitements.

« _Tiens, je me demande où elle va._» pensa Federico le soir suivant.

Il remarqua que la jeune femme longeait le couloir. Il la vit frapper à une porte puis entrer. Rapidement, il approcha et tendit l'oreille.

« Merci d'être venue Julia.» dit Petruccio.

« Pas de soucis. Bon, où en étions-nous avant-hier soir ?»

« Tu me racontais ta visite chez ce drôle de bonhomme, dont j'ai perdu le nom.» répondit l'adolescent.

« Ah oui ! Il faut dire que ce n'est pas spécialement facile à prononcer. Donc, j'étais entrée dans son laboratoire, bazar sans nom serait plus exact ...»

Federico s'écarta de la porte. Bien sûr. Son petit frère aussi devait être traumatisé au même titre que lui. Tout comme son aîné sa nuit devait être peuplée de cauchemars. Apparemment elle lui parlait aussi de son voyage en terre lointaine. Tant pis, il se passerait de sa présence pour cette nuit. Chacun son tour.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant par contre, Federico vit arriver Julia avec un petit paquet de fourrure grise dans les bras. Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.<p>

« Federico j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai trouvé ce chaton dehors, inconscient. Tu veux bien l'aider s'il te plaît ?»

« Moi mais …»

« Je t'en supplie il va mourir si tu ne fais rien !» implora Julia.

Il reporta son regard sur le chaton.

« D'accord donne-le moi.»

Julia lui confia le petit être. Federico l'emmena dans sa chambre suivit la brunette. Le chaton respirait encore. Le jeune homme le déposa sur son lit puis l'examina un instant.

« Il est déshydraté, va chercher un bol d'eau avec une cuillère s'il te plaît.» dit-il.

Julia se sauva. Elle revint aussi vite que possible. Federico ouvrit la gueule du chaton, trempa un doigt dans l'eau et déposa quelques gouttes sur la langue sèche. Il réitéra l'opération trois fois avant que l'animal ne se mette à avaler les gouttes. Federico prit ensuite la cuillère qu'il présenta au chaton. Petit à petit, le félin étancha sa soif, puis reposa sa tête sur le matelas.

« Voilà. Je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire. Tu vas pouvoir le rendre à sa mère.»

« Je ne l'ai pas vue auprès de lui. Et il vaudrait mieux s'assurer qu'il se remette avant de le rendre à la nature. En tout cas bravo, tu as sauvé une vie.» répondit Julia.

« Oui la vie d'un chat.»

« C'est une vie quand même. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un animal que ça compte moins.»

Julia se releva, et annonça qu'elle lui laissait le chaton en garde. Federico protesta, arguant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi en faire.

« Tu t'en tireras très bien, je te fais confiance pour ça.»

« Mais !»

La porte se referma. Federico tourna la tête vers l'animal. Allons bon. Comme s'il avait le temps pour ça. Il soupira, puis décida de s'allonger à côté de la bestiole. Dehors, Julia retrouva Ezio.

« Alors ? Il a accepté ?» demanda-t-il.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix à vrai dire.»

« Tu crois vraiment que ça peut l'aider de s'occuper d'un chat ?» fit Ezio sceptique.

« Oh oui. En plus comme c'est un chaton il va pouvoir se distraire en jouant avec. Et quand Petruccio le verra ça lui fera aussi du bien.» répondit Julia.

« En tout cas j'en reviens pas que Federico se confie plus à toi qu'à moi.»

Tout comme son père, Ezio avait découvert que son grand-frère s'exprimait plus avec leur consœur. Cela le surprenait moins venant du petit dernier.

« Et depuis quand les hommes se font-ils de grandes confidences ? Il ne veut pas vous inquiéter c'est tout.» répliqua Julia.

« Pas faux. Bon, si tu me montrais comment lancer ces étoiles de fer ?»

« Si tu veux oui.»

Tous deux s'éloignèrent. Un peu plus tôt, Ezio avait découvert le petit chat en allant retirer des couteaux de lancer de leur cible. Julia le trouvant long à revenir lui avait demandé ce qu'il trafiquait. Le Florentin lui montra sa découverte. Le chaton avait été victime du soleil écrasant. Julia avait aussitôt émis l'idée de le confier à Federico. Restait toutefois à convaincre d'autres personnes du bien-fondé de cette idée.

« Un chat ?» répéta Giovanni.

« Toi au moins tu sais écouter. Oui un chat, un chaton pour être précise. Je suis convaincue que cela sera bénéfique pour lui et Petruccio.» répondit Julia.

Giovanni échangea un regard avec sa femme.

« Ma foi, cela lui ferait une responsabilité. Ce qui ne serait pas un mal.» concéda Maria.

« Moui, pas trop lourde en plus de ça. Et pour Petruccio cela lui fournira de la distraction. Très bien Julia, ils peuvent le garder.»

« Yay !»

Plus tard, Federico fit son entrée avec le chaton. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux et lançait de petits miaulements.

« Où tu l'as trouvé ?» demanda Petruccio.

« C'est Julia qui me l'a amené. Il était plus sec qu'un coup de trique.»

« Ooooh comme il est mignon !» s'extasia Claudia en approchant.

Elle passa un doigt sous la gorge du minet. Petruccio vint aussi l'admirer de plus près. Il décida de voir si le chaton était d'humeur à jouer. Il agita une plume devant son nez. Le chaton fut prompt à tenter de l'attraper, au ravissement des humains.

« On peut le garder ?» demanda Petruccio à son père.

« C'est une responsabilité d'avoir un animal. Saurez-vous vous en occuper ? Notamment toi Federico ?» répondit Giovanni.

« Oui !» lança l'adolescent.

« Eh bien, je pense que je devrais m'en sortir.» ajouta Federico.

« Très bien. Il est donc sous votre protection.»

Federico haussa un sourcil. Son père acceptait bien facilement. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il déposa l'animal au sol après avoir recommandé que l'on ferme portes et fenêtres. Petruccio et Claudia s'exécutèrent. Le chaton partit à la découverte de son nouveau territoire. Les trois humains essayèrent respectivement d'attirer son attention. Mario entra, jeta un œil étonné au chaton puis vint parler à voix basse à son frère.

* * *

><p>« Santa madre encore !»<p>

« Oui … mais ne les gronde pas trop. Ça nous arrange bien et c'est un bon entraînement pour eux.»

« Rrrrr. Ezio ! Julia !» appela Giovanni.

Les concernés se présentèrent un instant après, un air faussement innocent au visage.

« Mario vient de me dire que vous êtes encore allés vous frotter aux gardes des Pazzi à San Gimignano.» dit-il.

« Nous frotter ? Eeeew ! Je leur tape dessus mais je ne me frotte pas à eux.» répondit Julia.

« Pareil pour moi hein. Jamais de ma vie je me frotterais à un homme.» ajouta Ezio en levant une main.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. À les narguer de la sorte vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis. Enfin a-t-on idée de leur renverser un pot de chambre sur la tête ?»

Ezio et Julia échangèrent un regard amusé. Giovanni continua son sermon tout en marchant. Ezio donna un léger de coup de coude à sa camarade, qui lui tendit une pièce en échange. Mais la monnaie dut revenir dans la main de la brune. Chacun avait parié sur les phrases que pourrait leur débiter l'ancien banquier. Manque de chance, ils avaient tous les deux raison si bien qu'à la fin chacun tenait la pièce par un côté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?» demanda le patriarche en remarquant le manège.

« Eeeeh bien … en tant que fils de banquier je me disais qu'il serait bien de lui apprendre à gérer l'argent.» répondit Ezio avec un sourire.

« Ouais, ben quand je vois comment tu gères une pauv' pièce. Tu vas pas faire carrière mon gars.» rétorqua Julia en lui reprenant le sou.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quoi je vais faire carrière ?» rétorqua Ezio.

« Au hasard le noviciat ?»

Giovanni roula des yeux, avec un sourire en coin. Les jeunes gens commençait déjà une petite bagarre amicale. Ezio avait découvert qu'une bagarre avec une fille pouvait être aussi divertissante qu'avec un garçon, à condition que la demoiselle aie assez de cran et de caractère. Toujours est-il que cela devenait monnaie courante entre eux. Quand ils ne décidaient pas de tourner cela contre les gardes …

« Raaaah !» s'exclama Ezio.

Julia lui maintenait la tête sous un bras et la frottait du poing.

« Doucement tout les deux, vous effrayez le chat !» lança Federico.

« Le chat ?» répéta Julia.

Elle remarqua alors le chaton pas loin.

« Depuis quand t'es la voix de la raison, Rico ?» fit Ezio.

« Il en faut bien un de nous deux. Et vu que je suis l'aîné.»

Ezio se dégagea de l'étreinte de Julia. L'attention générale se reporta donc sur le minou.

« Au fait, comment vous comptez l'appeler ?» questionna Julia qui amusait le chaton avec une plume.

« J'avais pensé à Hermès.» répondit Federico.

« Hermès ? Pourquoi pas Poséïdon pendant que tu y es.» répondit Claudia.

« Moi j'aime bien.» commenta Petruccio.

« Bof.» ajouta Ezio.

« Étant donné que c'est Federico qui l'a sauvé, je pense qu'il a le droit de le nommer.» intervint Maria.

Le chaton fut donc baptisé Hermès. La fratrie joua avec jusqu'au dîner, puis l'heure du coucher. Federico le ramena avec lui dans sa chambre, où il lui donna un coussin où passer la nuit. Mais le chaton préféra encore partir en vadrouille.

« Mouais. J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de dormir.»

En attendant, il accueillit Julia. Elle se pencha un instant pour caresser le chaton qui passait à portée.

« Alors, ça te fais quoi d'être un père adoptif ?» demanda-t-elle.

« N'exagérons rien. Je crois qu'il va bien m'occuper en tout cas.»

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour bavarder. Hermès ne tarda pas à venir les y rejoindre, un peu maladroitement.

* * *

><p>Toujours est-il que Federico eut raison en affirmant que le chaton allait bien l'occuper. Se voyant nourri et logé, Hermès décida de rester chez les Auditore. Par contre, c'était un curieux et un grimpeur infatigable. Federico eut parfois à devoir le secourir lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à descendre, voire à le rattraper en cas de chute, comme quand il décida de grimper après un cadre, que Federico reçut sur la tête en récompense. Le chaton offrait de l'exercice en sus : notamment les fois où il chipait le ruban d'Ezio, une plume dont se servait Giovanni pour écrire ou un gant de Mario. Bref, Hermès apportait de l'animation dans la villa.<p>

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ?» demanda Ezio.

Il se trouvait avec toute sa fratrie et Julia dehors, profitant d'une pause dans son entraînement. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, parmi lesquels ils crurent comprendre calamité, tas de poils et moustaches à arracher.

« Je crois qu'Hermès a encore frappé.» devina Claudia avec un sourire.

Federico plissa les yeux. À tous les coups ça allait encore être pour sa pomme. Mario fit son apparition, se tortillant dans les tous les sens. On distinguait une bosse sous ses habits qui se déplaçait.

« Rico ! Viens m'enlever ce foutu gatta avant que je m'en fasse un chapeau !»

« Joli déhanché dis donc !» lança Julia.

Ezio émit même un sifflement admiratif, augmentant les rires. Federico se leva puis approcha de son oncle. Hermès s'était fourré on ne savait comment sous ses vêtements.

« Ma non si muovono !» s'exclama son neveu.

« Gnniiii !»

« Attends il est dans ton dos.»

Finalement, Federico parvint à extraire le chaton.

« Tâche de le tenir cette fois.» fit Mario en guise de merci.

Federico revint auprès des autres et déposa Hermès par terre. Le petit chat vint vers lui, grimpa sur une jambe et … vint se fourrer sous sa chemise en entrant par le col, le derrière dépassant.

« Ce chat est légèrement débile, je crois.» commenta Federico.

« Moi je trouve que ça te va bien, tu devrais aller faire un tour en ville avec ça. Tu vas ptêt lancer une nouvelle mode.» dit Julia.

Federico soupira, puis retira le minet de ses vêtements. Hermès finit par s'allonger sur sa cuisse. Pourvu que ça dure. En tout cas, le jeune homme s'était attaché au petit chat et cela se ressentait sur son moral. Comme prévu.

* * *

><p><em>gatta = chat<em>

_ma non si muovono = mais ne bouge pas_


	4. Leçons familiales

**Autre genre de leçon. Il est temps de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Federico se réveilla avec un petit quelque chose en plus au niveau de la tête.<p>

« ?»

Il s'avéra que c'était Hermès, allongé sur ses yeux. Le chaton avait bien poussé ces dernières semaines, et n'était plus très loin de l'adolescence. Mais qu'on se rassure, il était toujours aussi espiègle. Federico repoussa le chat puis se leva.

« _Julia ne vient plus me voir depuis que Hermès est là. J'avoue que ça me manque._» songea-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

La rénovation de la villa avançait bien, tout comme le village qui s'épanouissait toujours un peu plus. De son côté, Federico se sentait mieux, les cauchemars s'étaient espacés et étaient en passe de disparaître. L'entraînement d'Assassin se poursuivait également. Vieri de Pazzi harcelait les habitants de la villa, et le jeune homme sentait que très bientôt ils iraient s'expliquer avec lui.

« Buon giorno Federico, bien dormi ?» entendit-il en descendant les escaliers.

« Buon giorno Julia. Très bien et toi ?»

« Hm hm. Je te laisse, je te retrouve dans deux heures pour un combat au corps à corps.» reprit la brunette.

« Oooh j'ai hâte.» répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui je sais que le sable est ton digestif préféré.»

« Attention, j'ai progressé depuis notre première leçon.» rappela Federico.

« Ben j'espère bien, autrement j'aurais plus qu'à prendre ma retraite !»

Elle le laissa aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermès vint réclamer le sien une demi-heure plus tard, ainsi que son content de câlins. Plus tard, Federico retrouva Julia à l'extérieur. Ezio s'y trouvait déjà, en plein affrontement avec. Chacun virevoltait, esquivait, parait, pirouettait même. Un des mercenaires de Mario suivait également le combat. Mais son rôle à lui était de surveiller le temps.

« C'est bon ! Temps écoulé.» signala-t-il.

« Ouf ! Arriverais-je un jour à remporter la victoire ?» souffla Ezio.

« Si tu continues à t'entraîner il n'y a pas de raison.» répondit Julia.

Elle lui tendit une serviette. Ezio vint s'effondrer contre la rambarde, à côté son frère.

« Rico cette fille veut ma mort !» gémit-il.

« C'est marrant comme sorti des lits des filles tu perds de ton endurance.» commenta Federico.

« Très spirituel vraiment.» répliqua Ezio en se redressant.

« Je dirais même plus : c'était profond.» lança Julia.

Les garçons arrondirent un instant les yeux, puis ricanèrent. Julia prit une petite pause avant de passer à son adversaire suivant. Federico se mit en garde face à elle. Quelques secondes passèrent à se jauger, puis chacun avança à vive allure vers l'autre. Les coups fusèrent, précis. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent, portées à la tête, au thorax, au ventre, aux jambes. L'agilité et les réflexes étaient mis à rude épreuve. Federico et Ezio se battaient bien, mais il leur manquait encore la froide concentration de leur professeur. Et …

« Ourf !»

Federico venait d'atterrir sur le dos après une prise de la brune. Julia lui laissa cette fois le temps de se relever. Ce qui entraîna immédiatement une protestation d'Ezio.

« Héééé ! Moi tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de me remettre ! C'est quoi ce favoritisme ?»

« Allons Eziiio. Tu sais bien qu'avec toi on a jamais assez. Et qu'on le veut rapidement.» répondit Julia avec un sourire équivoque.

Ezio ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Bien joué.»

Le combat reprit. Federico le termina du reste dans le même état que son frère : essoré. Ils décidèrent de rentrer prendre un bon bain. Ils croisèrent Petruccio en passant, qui leur adressa un sourire.

« Ah vous voilà tous les deux. Mario a l'intention de partir à San Gimignano ce soir, pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Vieri. Souhaitez-vous en être ?» annonça Giovanni.

« Bien sûr. Mais et vous père, y serez-vous aussi ?» demanda Ezio.

« Oui. Nous nous retrouverons donc après dîner. Mais mangez léger.»

Le grand moment arrivait, pensaient-ils. Chacun regagna sa chambre. Sans doute que leur entraînement prendrait fin avec ceci. Claudia trouva ses frères en train de discuter stratégie autour d'une carte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons affronter Vieri de Pazzi ce soir.» répondit Ezio.

« Vraiment ? Alors flanquez-lui un coup de ma part.»

« Nous n'y manquerons pas. En tout cas, ceci signe probablement la fin de notre entraînement.» répondit Federico.

« En aucune manière.» lança Julia.

Elle arriva accompagnée de Petruccio qui portait Hermès.

« Et pourquoi cela ?» questionna Federico.

« La vie est un perpétuel entraînement. Si tu te crois arrivé au bout alors tu as perdu.» répondit Julia.

« Mais dis donc Petruccio, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?» intervint Claudia.

« Si mais je prends un peu l'air.»

« Il vaut mieux que tu évites, tu sais bien que ta santé est fragile.» reprit la demoiselle.

« Ça va il fait bon en ce moment.» répliqua Petruccio.

« Ta sœur a raison : le médecin a bien recommandé que tu gardes la chambre. Alors file.» approuva Ezio.

« Mais enfin ...»

« Pas de mais Petruccio ! Je ne te croyais pas si inconscient. Retourne te coucher.» continua Federico.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Maria Auditore qui cherchait son dernier fils le découvrit. Elle se précipita vers lui, le sermonna et l'enjoignit à retourner dans sa chambre immédiatement. Petruccio protesta, arguant qu'il voulait juste s'aérer. Mais sa mère l'entraînait avec lui.

Le soir venu, Giovanni, Mario, Ezio, Federico et Julia partirent pour la campagne. Direction, le petit village où se trouvait leur ennemi. Les mercenaires de Mario s'y trouvaient déjà. Selon lui, il y avait un endroit moins gardé que les autres. Une ou deux personnes pouvaient franchir les murailles, puis ouvrir le chemin pour les autres. Les frères Auditore se proposèrent aussitôt.

« Soyez prudents tous les deux.» recommanda Giovanni.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis se mirent en route. Ils firent le tour et trouvèrent l'endroit indiqué par leur oncle. Restait à présent à dégager le passage. Les frères passèrent de toit en toit.

« Regarde Ezio, ils sont là.» lança Federico.

Un groupe de personnes se trouvait devant l'entrée de San Gimignano. Ils reconnurent Vieri et son père, ainsi que Iacopo. Un autre homme encapuchonné les accompagnait. Federico sentit un frisson lui descendre dans le dos.

« Lui … il était là le jour de l'exécution.» souffla-t-il.

« Attends un peu … je l'ai vu chez Uberto, quand je suis venu lui apporter les preuves de votre innocence.» se rappela Ezio.

« C'est donc lui, le grand responsable.» en déduisit Federico.

En bas, l'encapuchonné dispatchait ses forces. Vieri et son père commanderaient les attaques, pendant que Iacopo serait chargé d'ameuter la foule. Le plus jeune du groupe demanda quel sort il fallait réserver à la famille Auditore, qui ne manquerait certainement pas de se manifester ce soir.

« Administrez-leur le sort qui aurait dû être le leur. Tous.»

Federico serra les dents. Non, les Auditore allaient régler leur compte aux Pazzi, comme cela aurait dû être le cas. Le groupe en bas se sépara. Il était temps de passer à l'action. Les frères firent demi-tour puis allèrent rejoindre leur oncle et père. Les mercenaires déferlèrent dans la cité. Les frères en repérèrent deux chacun, puis s'abattirent sur eux. Federico se leva puis enfonça sa lame dans le dos d'un autre. Ezio flanqua un coup de pied aux côtes d'un autre qui chargeait son aîné. Celui-ci sortit son arme et trancha la gorge de cet assaillant.

Giovanni prit appui sur l'épaule d'un soldat, et de sa lame secrète lui ouvrit la gorge. Il retomba ensuite devant, se baissa pour éviter un coup d'épée et planta un coup de couteau dans le pied de son ennemi. Il frappa ensuite trois coups dans le ventre puis renversa son adversaire. Julia de son côté s'était emparée d'une lance. Elle en planta la pointe dans le thorax d'un soldat, avant de cogner le nez d'un autre puis de le tuer. La jeune fille lança ensuite deux shuriken qui se plantèrent dans la tête de deux soldats arrivant sur les frères.

« Nous nous occupons des soldats, allez plutôt trouver Vieri !» lança Mario.

Ezio et son frère s'élancèrent en compagnie de Julia. Ils éliminèrent chaque garde sur leur route. Mais afin de préserver leur énergie, ils passèrent par les toits. Sauf que là aussi, l'ennemi les attendait. L'un d'eux barra la route de Federico. Ce dernier esquiva un coup, avant de bondir sur son adversaire et lui planter sa lame secrète.

« Rico derrière toi !» s'exclama Ezio.

« Yaaaah !»

Federico vit une énorme hache en train de s'abattre sur lui. Ezio se précipita pour sauver son frère. Non … il n'allait pas le perdre, plus jamais … cependant il craignait d'arriver trop tard. Heureusement, tous deux n'étaient pas seuls. Julia flanqua un coup d'épaule au soldat, le déviant ainsi de sa trajectoire. La hache se planta dans le toit tout près de Federico qui avait entamé une esquive. Julia acheva cet adversaire.

« Tu viens encore de me sauver la vie petit renard, merci.» lança Federico.

« Tu me remerciera plus tard, nous avons une cible à éliminer.» répondit Julia.

Le trio reprit sa route. Vieri s'était réfugié au sommet d'une tour de garde. C'est là que les frères le retrouvèrent, pendant que leur amie s'occupait d'autres gardes. Ezio abattit rapidement les deux soldats de Vieri. Ce dernier serra les dents, mais promit de l'achever rapidement.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça.» fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Le Templier se retourna pour découvrir Federico, un air absolument terrifiant sur le visage. Même Ezio en frissonna. Le jeune Assassin descendit du petit muret bordant la tour. Il toisa Vieri.

« Federico. Dire que j'avais espéré ne jamais revoir ta sale tête. Mais sois tranquille, ce sera bientôt le cas.» lança le Templier.

« Tu te crois à la hauteur, petit merdeux ?» riposta Federico.

Vieri n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer à l'offensive. Federico para sans sourciller. Il frappa son adversaire au ventre, puis au visage et enfin lui passa son épée au travers du corps.

« Maintenant c'est terminé, vermine.» dit-il.

Il laissa tomber le Templier, puis lui cracha dessus.

« Federico ! Un peu de respect tu veux ?» lança Julia en arrivant.

« Du respect ? Après ce qu'il a fait à ma famille ? Tu crois peut-être que lui nous aurait accordé un quelconque égard ?» répondit Federico.

« Justement. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui.»

Elle approcha du cadavre, qui avait une expression de colère.

« Puisse-tu trouver le repos dans la mort. Requiescat in pace.» dit-elle en lui fermant les yeux.

Julia se releva, puis proposa de rejoindre Giovanni. Lui et Mario en avaient terminé également. Giovanni fut soulagé de revoir ses fils sains et saufs, ainsi que d'apprendre la mort de Vieri.

* * *

><p>Toutefois, de retour à la villa une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Maria vint à leur rencontre tout affolée.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ?» demanda Giovanni en la prenant par les épaules.

« Petruccio a disparu. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais il est introuvable !»

« Oh non pourquoi ce soir ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé sur des gardes des Pazzi.» fit Ezio inquiet.

« Nous allons partir à sa recherche.» dit Mario.

« Une minute ! Giovanni je peux te parler ?» demanda Julia.

« Quoi maintenant ?»

« Si.»

Julia et lui s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe. Les frères Auditore tentèrent de rassurer leur mère.

« Qu'y a-t-il Julia ?»

« Je voudrais te demander une faveur, au sujet de Petruccio.»

« Laquelle ?»

« Ne le gronde pas à son retour. Laisse-le regagner sa chambre. Moi je vais aller le chercher.»

« Tu sais où il est ?» s'étonna Giovanni.

« J'en ai une petite idée oui. » assura Julia.

« Mais pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le sermonner ? Il a agit de manière inconsidérée !» reprit Giovanni.

« Parce que tout ceci était prévisible. Je suis même surprise que cela n'aie pas eu lieu plus tôt. Cette disparition est en fait un signal de détresse, crois-moi j'ai pas mal discuté avec Petruccio. Il vous a adressé un message que vous devez impérativement comprendre. Je lui demanderais de s'expliquer plus en détail avec vous demain. Alors, tu veux bien accéder à ma requête ?»

Giovanni prit une inspiration, considérant les paroles de son élève.

« Sentito. Je pense que je te dois bien ça.»

« Grazie mille.»

Julia se sauva immédiatement. Giovanni revint auprès de sa famille, et leur demanda de rentrer. « Quoi mais ... » commença Federico stupéfait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien.»

« Tu es sûr ?» demanda Mario.

« Notre petit renard s'en charge. Elle va nous le ramener.»

Giovanni prit le chemin de l'entrée. Perplexes, les frères le suivirent néanmoins. Claudia fut aussi surprise de les voir là, pensant qu'ils iraient à la recherche de son petit frère. Son père l'informa que Julia était partie le retrouver. Claudia regarda ses frères, qui haussèrent les épaules.

« Giovanni, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Il peut être n'importe où, on le retrouverait plus facilement à plusieurs.» plaida Maria.

« Je fais confiance au renardeau, par contre elle m'a demandé une faveur.»

Il expliqua en deux mots à son épouse de quoi il s'agissait. Le reste de la fratrie pour sa part, prit place sur un canapé. Claudia demanda à ses aînés de leur raconter leur mission, pour passer le temps.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, hors de la villa mais non loin Julia arriva près d'un petit lac entouré de bosquets. Elle ralentit son allure, puis marcha en silence. Elle souleva ensuite une branche tombante.<p>

« Alors on part regarder les étoiles sans m'inviter ? » sourit-elle.

« Ah c'est toi Julia. Tu m'as fais peur.» répondit Petruccio.

La jeune femme ôta son manteau d'Assassin qu'elle déposa sur les épaules de l'ado. Ceci fait elle le contourna et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu es venue pour me ramener ?»

« Oui. Mais avant, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça. J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est parce que cet après-midi a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, je me trompe ?»

« Non. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas envie de rentrer. Je vais encore avoir droit à la même rengaine. Et ta santé est fragile, et tu dois garder le lit et gnagnagna et gnagnagni !» répondit Petruccio agacé.

« Vedo. Mais j'ai une question.»

« Quoi ?»

« Imagine qu'Hermès rentre un jour blessé, comme une patte cassée par exemple. On le soigne, c'est très bien mais tu connais la bestiole, elle ne va pas rester en place. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais de faire ?»

« Ben faut qu'il reste couché c'est évident.» répondit Petruccio.

« Exactement. Seulement Hermès étant un chat, il ne peut pas comprendre. Toi si, laisse-moi terminer. Tu aimes beaucoup ce chat non ?»

Il hocha la tête.

« Ta famille aussi t'aime beaucoup. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'ils sont passé près de te perdre il y a quelques mois. Tu imagines la déchirure ? Alors forcément ils veulent te préserver. C'est casse-pied je sais, mais c'est leur rôle. Comment réagirais-tu à leur place Petruccio ? Penses-y, juste un instant.» expliqua Julia.

Petruccio pensa à chacun des membres de sa famille, comment cela se passerait si lui était à leur place et l'un d'eux à la sienne.

« Je ferais pareil je crois.» admit-il.

« Contente que tu le reconnaisses. Maintenant, pour en revenir au cas présent, je pense que tu dois avoir une petite discussion avec ta famille. Il est vrai que tu vas mieux depuis que tu prends de la médecine chinoise, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Explique-leur ton ressenti, sans rien oublier.»

« Mais ils comprennent rien !» gémit Petruccio.

« Tu leur en as déjà parlé au moins ?» questionna Julia.

« Pfff t'as bien vu cet après-midi non ?»

« Bien vu. Mais là c'est l'occasion : j'ai demandé à ton père avant de venir, de te laisser tranquille pour la soirée. Ça devrait te permettre de réfléchir à ce que tu veux leur dire.» révéla la brune.

« È vero ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?» s'étonna Petruccio.

« Il est d'accord. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais étant donné qu'il me doit sa peau … donc profites-en. Rappelle-toi que les gens ne sont pas dans ta tête.»

Petruccio soupira, le regard rivé vers le lac. Si seulement sa famille pouvait réaliser à quel point il pouvait être pénible de rester au lit toute la journée, sans rien avoir à faire. Ou plutôt sans pouvoir rien faire. Peut-être que Julia avait raison, peut-être que c'était le moment de leur faire comprendre.

« Concordare, rentrons.»

De retour à la villa, Petruccio ralentit de manière à se retrouver derrière Julia.

« Petruccio !» s'exclama joyeusement Claudia.

Elle se leva et voulut courir vers son frère. Mais son père tendit un bras devant elle, l'arrêtant net. Petruccio pour sa part, avait détourné la tête avec un air vexé. Claudia regarda son père, perdue.

« Allez vous couchez tous les trois.» dit Giovanni.

« Ma perché ?» dit Claudia.

« Parce qu'il est tard. Allez filez.»

De plus en plus perdus, les enfants Auditore cheminèrent vers leur chambre. Petruccio refusa de croiser leur regard, se cachant même davantage derrière Julia. Les trois autres échangèrent une expression inquiète et confuse.

« Je te remercie Julia, pour avoir ramené mon petit dernier.» reprit Giovanni.

« Oui merci beaucoup. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour ma famille.» ajouta Maria.

« Je n'ai fais que le nécessaire. Rien de plus.»

« Vous pouvez y aller, tous les deux.» conclut le patriarche.

Petruccio fut soulagé : son père tenait parole. Il regagna donc sa chambre, remerciant Julia du regard. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

De son côté, Federico espéra que Julia vienne le voir, histoire qu'elle en lui dise davantage sur cette affaire. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes d'attente voyant que la brune ne venait toujours pas, il sortit sur la terrasse et se rendit à sa chambre. Juste à temps, elle s'apprêtait à se coucher. Le jeune homme frappa au carreau.

« Federico ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?» demanda Julia en ouvrant.

« Eh bien … je pensais que … enfin que tu viendrais.» dit-il un peu embarrassé.

« Ah ? Tu fais encore des cauchemars ?»

« Plus vraiment. Mais je voulais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avec Petruccio.»

« Navrée mais tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à demain.»

« Perdono ? Pour quelle raison ?» s'étonna Federico.

« Il vous dira tout lui-même.»

« Ma …»

« Inutile de t'inquiéter Federico. Il va très bien. Tu sauras tout mais demain. Je ne peux rien dire par égard pour lui, tu comprends ?» reprit Julia doucement mais fermement.

Federico soupira, faisant vaciller la flamme de sa bougie. Il n'avait sans doute plus rien à faire ici. Il remercia la jeune femme et retourna vers sa chambre. Hermès l'attendait assis sur le lit. Le chaton l'accueillit d'un miaulement. Son maître déposa sa bougie sur sa table de chevet puis se glissa entre la couverture. Hermès vint s'allonger du côté de sa tête.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Petruccio demanda à parler à toute sa famille. Ils passèrent donc au salon et s'installèrent. L'adolescent fit face à tous, debout. Il les regarda un instant, puis prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.<p>

« Je vous remercie d'être là. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour m'être enfui hier soir. Je vais vous en donner la raison, en espérant que vous la comprendrez.» commença-t-il.

Petruccio laissa passer un silence, se rappelant par là même dans quel ordre il désirait continuer.

« La vérité c'est que j'en ai tout simplement assez qu'on me traite comme un bébé. Marre de devoir rester cloîtré entre quatre murs, sans même pouvoir prendre l'air ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.»

« Mais mon chéri, c'est pour ta santé.» intervint Maria.

« Oh merci maman, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Heureusement que vous êtes là !» cingla Petruccio.

Giovanni fronça un instant les sourcils. Cette ironie mordante … il reconnut l'influence de Julia.

« Je suis le premier à savoir que ma santé est fragile. C'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un seul véritable ami jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'ils avaient peur que je les contamine à l'école ! Quand ils ne se moquaient pas de moi ouvertement. Je comprends très bien que vous vouliez m'aider, seulement avez-vous pensé à ce que moi je ressentais ? D'être seul toute la journée avec uniquement des livres pour amis ?» reprit Petruccio.

« Mais nous venions te voir.» dit Claudia.

« Oh vraiment ? Tous les jours ? Non grande sœur. Tous les trois vous préfériez être dehors. Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez cette chance alors profitez-en. Vous pouvez aller voir vos amis, flâner dans les rues, rencontrer des gens, admirer les magasins, grimper sur les toits, sentir la douceur de l'air et du soleil. Moi … je ne peux pas. Je dois rester bien sagement alité. Je ne peux que regarder le monde à travers une vitre. Il n'y a que depuis que je suis ici que je peux enfin profiter un peu. Oui je suis sorti plusieurs fois en cachette, ça n'a pas été bien difficile étant donné que vous étiez tous très occupés. Oui ce n'est pas bien je sais, seulement ce que je sais aussi c'est que je n'en peux plus. Alors même si je tombe malade par la suite et que j'y passe, eh bien tant pis je ne regretterais rien. Au moins j'aurais été heureux de pouvoir arpenter un peu ce monde. Je ne demande pas à être constamment dehors, seulement un peu dès que le temps le permets.» exposa Petruccio.

Il les remercia ensuite de les avoir écouté et quitta le salon sans attendre une réaction de leur part. L'adolescent découvrit Julia adossée à côté de la porte. Elle lui sourit doucement, puis lui emboîta le pas. Petruccio quitta la villa. Son amie lui conseilla de ne pas s'éloigner au cas où ses parents souhaiteraient lui parler.

« Wow. J'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.» avoua Federico.

« Moi non plus. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point sa situation pouvait être pénible pour lui. Pauvre Petruccio il doit se sentir tellement seul.» ajouta Claudia.

« J'imagine … jamais le droit d'aller où que ce soit, toujours rester enfermé … pas étonnant qu'il aie craqué.» continua Ezio.

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire à présent Giovanni ?» demanda Maria.

« Accepter qu'il puisse sortir tout simplement. En prenant des précautions tout ira bien. Cela n'exclura pas les risques, mais son bonheur compte tout autant. Sa santé s'est un peu améliorée donc je pense qu'on peut lui accorder ce qu'il demande. Sinon nous prenons le risque qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau. Julia l'a retrouvé une fois, mais nous n'aurons peut-être plus cette chance.»

Maria soupira. En tant que mère, il n'était pas évident pour elle de laisser son petit aller dehors, toutefois elle comprenait les arguments de son époux et de son fils.

« Tu crois qu'ils auront compris cette fois ?» interrogea Petruccio.

« S'ils ne comprennent pas maintenant alors ils ne comprendront jamais. Bon par contre, vu que tu t'es enfui tes parents peuvent décider de te punir.» répondit Julia.

« Je sais.» soupira l'adolescent.

Néanmoins, il était soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. Maintenant, advienne que pourra.

* * *

><p><em>Sentito = entendu<em>

_È vero = c'est vrai _

_Perdono = pardon ?_

_Concordare = d'accord_

_Vedo = je vois_


	5. Retour à Florence

**La mission des frères les conduit à revenir dans leur ville natale. Cependant, ce n'est pas sans effets secondaires.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>« Bon … tu m'expliques comment on s'est retrouvés dans ce pétrin ?» demanda Ezio.<p>

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais on doit en sortir vite fait sans quoi père aura des ennuis.» répondit Federico en regardant autour de lui.

Son frère et lui étaient emprisonnés dans une cabane de pêcheur, liés par les poignets. La corde les maintenaient debout bras tendus, les pieds touchant à peine le sol. On les avait dépouillés de leur équipement. L'aîné Auditore soupira. Peut-être que … le filet là à côté pouvait suffire. Mais auparavant, revenons un peu en arrière afin de comprendre comment tout avait commencé.

Nos Assassins avaient éliminé Vieri de Pazzi à San Gimignano. En rentrant toutefois, ils apprirent que Petruccio avait disparu. Heureusement, Julia savait où il se trouvait et l'avait ramené. S'en était suivi une discussion le lendemain afin de comprendre les raison de cette fugue. Après que son fils aie exprimé son désarroi, Giovanni consentit à le laisser s'aventurer hors de la villa. Le jour suivant, jeune adolescent descendit rapidement les escaliers, un air ravi patafixé au visage.

« Salut les gens !» clama-t-il à ses frères.

Petruccio gagna la sortie sous l'air mi-étonné mi-content de ses frères. Ces derniers continuèrent leur route direction le bureau, salle de réunion des Assassins. Leur père et leur oncle s'y trouvaient en compagnie de Julia.

« Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à te remercier, en espérant te revoir prochainement.» fit Giovanni.

Les garçons marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant ces paroles.

« De rien va. Ah vous tombez bien les frangins. Je voulais vous annoncer que votre entraînement avec moi est terminé, de même que mon séjour ici.» annonça Julia.

« Tu … tu t'en vas ?» demanda Federico.

« En effet, je rentre chez moi. Je vous ai appris tout ce que je savais. Le reste se fera avec la pratique.»

« ...»

« Maria et Claudia sont avec Petruccio au village.» informa Mario.

« Très bien, je vais y aller. Portez-vous bien tous, et soyez sages.» reprit la brune.

« Parle pour toi, renardeau.» répliqua Giovanni.

Il étreignit la jeune femme en la remerciant encore de son aide. Mario fit de même en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Julia se tourna ensuite vers les frères.

« Avec qui je vais me défouler moi maintenant ?» demanda Ezio.

« Tu as toute une fratrie pour ça, Ezio. Allez bon courage pour ta traque.» sourit Julia.

Ezio l'enlaça un instant.

« Et toi veille bien sur ta famille.» dit la brune en approchant de Federico.

« Mouais, pas de soucis. Merci pour tout Julia.»

Il la serra assez fort contre lui, à l'étonnement de la brunette. Le jeune homme eut une étrange impression de vide en la relâchant. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage dessus, la regardant partir. Julia fila vers le village, saluant quelques mercenaires au passage. Elle trouva rapidement le reste de la famille.

« Alors ça y est tu t'en vas ? C'est bien dommage.» dit Petruccio.

« Si, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.»

« Porte-toi bien Julia, et reviens nous voir quand tu veux.» ajouta Maria.

« Merci pour tes leçons.» dit Claudia.

Julia eut une étreinte de la part de chacun. Les au revoir terminés, elle franchit la porte de Monteriggioni.

* * *

><p>Florence, 1478.<p>

Nos deux frères Assassins étaient de retour dans leur ville natale. Le visage dissimulé par leur capuche, ils observèrent les passants aller et venir.

« Que ça me fait drôle d'être de nouveau ici.» fit Federico.

« À qui le dis-tu. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.» approuva Ezio.

« Mmh. Je me sens presque un étranger. Bon, allons voir ce Da Vinci.» reprit l'aîné.

Ce fut Ezio qui mena la marche. Malgré n'y être allé que deux fois il se rappelait du chemin.

« Entrez !» fit Leonardo.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées franchirent la porte de son atelier.

« Ezio ! Ça faisait un bail. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé durant ces deux dernières années.» dit le peintre.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Leonardo, voici mon grand-frère Federico.»

« Enchanté.» répondit l'aîné.

« De même. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Florence ?»

« Nous devons voir quelqu'un, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher au vu et au su de tous. Une idée de comment nous pourrions procéder ?» expliqua Federico.

« Hmmm. La Volpe pourrait vous renseigner.» répondit Leonardo.

« La Volpe ?» reprit Ezio.

« Chut. Si. Allez du côté du mercato, c'est là qu'il rôde. Il est très bien informé, nul doute qu'il vous dira ce que vous souhaitez.»

« Grazie. Tiens, je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose.» annonça Ezio.

Il lui donna une page du codex, prise sur Vieri. La curiosité de Leonardo prit le dessus, et il s'attela au déchiffrage. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux Assassins arrivaient au marché. De quelle manière allaient-ils dénicher ce Volpe ? Ezio se fit bousculer par un type.

« Mon argent ! Il me l'a piqué !» s'exclama-t-il.

Ezio se lança immédiatement à la poursuite du voleur. Ce dernier grimpa rapidement sur les toits. Il passa sur une autre maison, puis soudain sentit un poids s'abattre sur lui. Une main saisit son poignet pour lui tordre le bras dans son dos.

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin.» entendit-il.

« Bien joué Rico !» lança Ezio en arrivant.

Le jeune fouilla le voleur et récupéra sa bourse. Federico avait anticipé que le pickpocket prendrait de la hauteur. Il s'était donc élancé vers un mur pendant que son frère le pourchassait.

« Bene. Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de ce chapardeur ?» demanda Federico.

« Rien du tout.» intervint une voix.

Un homme vêtu dans les tons orange et marron, portant capuche se présenta à eux.

« Et vous êtes ?» demanda Ezio en se tournant.

« Parmi tous les noms dont on m'a affublé, un seul est digne d'être retenu. Appelez-moi La Volpe. Et vous, vous devez être les frères Auditore.» répondit le nouveau venu.

« Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ?» interrogea Federico.

« Je sais tout ce qui se passe à Florence. Et votre réputation est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, qu'il est clair que nous sommes dans le même camp je vous prierais de relâcher mon camarade. Son but était de vous guider jusqu'à moi.» continua Volpe.

Federico se releva, libérant son prisonnier. Ce dernier se frotta le bras. Ezio demanda ensuite au renard de quelle manière il pouvait approcher Francesco de Pazzi. De ce que le voleur savait, une rencontre devait avoir lieu à laquelle il devait participer. Il annonça les conduire à un endroit d'où les frères pourraient espionner cette rencontre. À condition qu'ils soient capables de le suivre. Nos Assassins eurent ainsi droit à la course la plus rapide qu'ils aient connus. Ce fut légèrement hors d'haleine qu'ils rejoignirent leur guide. Volpe leur darda un petit regard ironique.

« Voilà. Vous voyez cette tête de mort là dans la pierre ? Elle ouvre à un passage menant sous terre. Delà vous pourrez voir et entendre sans êtes vus.» annonça le voleur.

Il leur souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla. Les frères se présentèrent à l'entrée des catacombes.

« Je vais y aller. Reste ici au cas où notre père arrive.» dit Ezio.

« Va bene, mais sois prudent.»

« Oh et moi qui pensais arriver en jouant de la trompette. Doit y avoir une acoustique fabuleuse là-dessous.»

« Idiota.»

* * *

><p>Federico alla se poster en hauteur. C'est au sommet d'une tour que son père que le rejoignit.<p>

« Où est ton frère ?» demanda-t-il.

« En mission d'espionnage. Un certain La Volpe nous a informés qu'une réunion de Templiers avait lieu dans les catacombes. Ezio s'est proposé pour y aller.»

« Bene, vous vous débrouillez bien. Pour ma part je suis allé voir Lorenzo pour lui remettre de quoi redorer le blason de la famille. Je lui ai également mentionné que vous étiez en train de prendre la relève.» raconta Giovanni en s'asseyant.

Federico reporta son regard sur sa ville natale. De là où il était il aperçut la place où il avait failli mourir deux ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge le serrer comme si la corde y était encore. Y repenser lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Julia depuis un moment. Espérons qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

« Ah, je vois une capuche blanche.» fit Giovanni.

Lui et son fils descendirent à la rencontre d'Ezio qui se demandait où son aîné avait bien pu passer. Tous deux atterrirent à côté de lui. Le patriarche écouta son fils lui rendre compte des informations qu'il avait recueillies.

« La messe hmm ? Tous les Medici vont y assister.» fit une voix.

« Tiens bonjour La Volpe.» répondit Giovanni.

« Content de te revoir Giovanni.»

« Pour en revenir à notre histoire, je sens le piège à plein nez. À tous les coups les Pazzi vont tenter un assassinat. Comme avec le duc de Milan.»

« Ce sera l'occasion d'en finir avec eux.» dit Federico.

« Je me charge de Francesco. Vous deux vous protégerez les Medici.»

Ses fils hochèrent la tête. Le groupe se sépara. L'action aurait lieu pour le lendemain. En attendant, repos. Federico ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit était tombée à présent. Il se demanda s'il serait capable de revenir vivre ici, après avoir éliminé les Templiers. D'ailleurs, combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Et … voudrait-il vraiment revenir à Florence ? Le jeune homme en était là de ses réflexions, quand il entendit un petit bruit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Deux mains venaient de s'y accrocher.

« Ezio ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt rentrer dans ta chambre ?» demanda Federico avant de l'aider.

Une fois ce dernier debout, son aîné remarqua son air abattu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

« Je suis allé voir Cristina.» annonça Ezio.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Federico pressentit une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Elle s'est fiancée.»

« Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé petit frère. Mais si tu l'aimes toujours tu peux tenter de la convaincre de revenir sur son choix.» suggéra Federico.

« Avec notre traque contre les Templiers ? Et puis elle a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas moi. De toute manière je ne vois pas quel genre de vie je pourrais bien lui offrir.»

Federico vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Tous deux restèrent un moment à bavarder, avant qu'Ezio ne regagne finalement sa chambre, non sans remercier son grand-frère.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la famille Auditore se retrouva près de l'église. La foule était déjà réunie. Le trio d'Assassins vit arriver Juliano de Medici accompagné de son épouse, ainsi que Lorenzo. Mais où était …<p>

« Là ! Francesco est là !» dit Federico.

« Merda allons-y !» dit Giovanni.

Ils commencèrent à écarter les gens autour. Francesco se précipita vers le frère de Lorenzo puis le poignarda mortellement. Lorenzo voulut intervenir, mais il se fit également blesser. Giovanni lança une lame en direction de Francesco, qui la reçut dans l'épaule. Très vite ce fut l'échauffourée. Juliano était déjà mort, aussi Federico s'attela-t-il à protéger Lorenzo aux côtés de son frère.

« Giovanni !» s'exclama Francesco en l'apercevant.

« Nous avons un compte à régler toi et moi.» répondit l'Assassin.

« Grrr !»

Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, épée au clair. La bataille fut intense. Les frères protégeaient efficacement Lorenzo, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Ce dernier avait sorti son arme au cas où. Bientôt, il ne resta plus un garde debout. Francesco prit la fuite. Giovanni se précipita vers Lorenzo.

« Merci mon ami. C'est décidément ... la deuxième fois que ... tu me sauves la vie.» articula Medici.

« Je t'en prie. Filons d'ici. Les garçons ! Tâchez de dégager le passage.» fit Giovanni en passant un bras de Lorenzo autour de ses épaules.

Ils firent route vers le domicile de la famille Medici. En chemin, Ezio et Federico s'occupaient d'éventuels gêneurs.

« Tu les as … bien entraînés. Ils sont … redoutables.» commenta Lorenzo.

« Grazie.»

Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent la porte du palais. Ezio frappa, annonçant que le maître des lieux était gravement blessé. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix du noble que la porte s'ouvrit. Giovanni installa son ami sur un banc.

« Nous allons poursuivre Francesco, et nous l'éliminerons.» annonça Giovanni.

« Fort bien. Fais vite, sinon la ville tombera entre leurs mains.» répondit Lorenzo.

Le trio repartit. Giovanni ordonna une séparation. Chacun partit dans une direction. Au détour d'une rue Ezio buta sur quelque chose et chuta. Il sentit aussitôt un poids sur lui. Usant de sa lame secrète, il se débarrassa d'un premier assaillant. Un autre se prit son stiletto dans le ventre. Mais soudain un filet s'abattit sur lui. D'autres soldats vinrent l'immobiliser, puis le transporter. Le jeune homme fut amené à une cabane sur un quai. Là, il fut attaché.

« Nous avons l'autre.» entendit-il.

Ezio vit arriver son frère qui se débattait avec une énergie impressionnante. Federico fut cependant vite calmé par un coup à l'estomac.

« Là. Vous allez rester ici bien sagement. Nul doute que lorsque votre père saura il se rendra sur-le-champ, et mon maître triomphera.» leur annonça un soldat.

* * *

><p>Les deux Assassins furent donc suspendus chacun à un crochet, puis laissés là à mariner. Cinq minutes passèrent. Federico tendit le pied vers un filet traînant là. Se tendant au maximum, il finit par attraper un bout de l'objet. Il le coinça entre ses pieds, puis se plia en deux. Il parvint à coincer des mailles dans le crochet. Le brun ôta ensuite sa corde, et se servit du filet pour redescendre.<p>

« Oh joli.» commenta Ezio.

Federico dénicha un harpon. Il frotta ses liens contre la pointe. Une fois les mains libres il s'occupa de délivrer son frère. Maintenant, tous deux devaient rejoindre leur père rapidement. Pour commencer, ils vérifièrent la présence de gardes. Deux se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la porte. Ezio inspecta la cabane pour trouver d'autres armes. Il sortit un harpon, mais rien de plus. Les frères entreprirent de sortir par une lucarne sur le toit. Un peu plus loin, des gardes s'affrontaient. Ezio arriva derrière l'un d'eux et planta son harpon dans sa nuque. Federico lança le sien sur un autre, en pleine tête. Les frères récupérèrent les armes sur les corps.

Tous deux grimpèrent à l'étage afin de ne pas être ralentis sans cesse. Ils revinrent à la place centrale. En revoyant l'endroit, Federico se sentit oppressé. Cette maudite potence était toujours là. Une sensation d'angoisse emplit la poitrine de l'Assassin. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta fortement.

« Rico ça va ?» demanda Ezio.

« Je vais bien. Trouve notre père vite !»

Ezio répugnait à abandonner son frère. Il revint vers lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna.

« Basta je peux marcher.»

Il se dégagea de l'appui de son petit frère. Ezio repéra leur père, et un peu plus haut Francesco.

« Rends-toi Giovanni et il ne sera fait aucun mal à tes fils !» lança le Templier.

« Si jamais ils perdent un seul cheveu à cause de toi, je te taillerais en pièces !» vociféra Giovanni.

« Ne l'écoutez pas père, nous sommes là ! Tuez-le maintenant !» lança Ezio.

En dehors de Federico qui paraissait non loin de faire un malaise, ils allaient bien. Le patriarche s'élança donc à la poursuite de son adversaire. Francesco sauta dans le vide, droit dans une charrette de foin. Giovanni y plongea immédiatement. Ils contournèrent la potence, que Giovanni s'efforça d'ignorer. Il suivit Francesco sur les toits.

« Viens te battre espèce de lâche !»

Cela suffit à ce que le Templier face volte-face, manquant de surprendre son adversaire. Giovanni bloqua un coup d'épée. Tous deux se tournèrent autour, guettant les réactions de l'autre.

« Comment as-tu pu échapper à la pendaison ? Qui t'as aidé ?»

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que l'ombre est remplie d'Assassins.»

De nouveau les épées se heurtèrent. Pazzi donna de violents coups, obligeant son adversaire à reculer vers les bords. Giovanni comprit le danger et opéra une rotation fin de pouvoir s'écarter. Il répliqua à son tour, donnant autant de force que possible dans son bras. Usant ensuite d'une botte, il fit voler l'arme de Francesco hors de sa main. Ce dernier sortit immédiatement sa dague. Il tint bon encore un instant. Cependant, l'Assassin prenant son arme à deux mains frappa si fort qu'il brisa la dague et créa une large ouverture. Il enfonça ensuite son épée dans le ventre de son adversaire.

« Argh !»

« Tu ne fuiras plus.»

Giovanni avança, transperçant le Templier. Il le laissa retomber. Le patriarche essuya sa lame.

« À l'origine, c'est toi qui aurait dû être pendu. Une chose que j'ai bien l'intention de rectifier.» reprit Giovanni.

Plus loin, Federico tentait de se reprendre. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il était assis le dos contre le rebord du toit. En bas, Jacopo haranguait la foule.

« Quel … piètre … Assassin je … fais.» souffla Federico.

« Ne dis pas ça. C'est un peu normal que tu sois mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus bon à rien.» contredit Ezio.

Il leva la tête pour voir où en étaient les événements. Soudain, un corps tomba du toit du palais, retenu au cou par une corde. Ezio reconnut Francesco, seulement vêtu d'un pagne et avec une plaie béante au ventre. Cela jeta un vrai glaçon parmi la foule. Jacopo prit la fuite. Giovanni observa la scène depuis le toit, aux côtés d'autres personnes.

« Père a réussi. Viens on s'en va.» dit Ezio.

Il aida son frère à se remettre sur pied. Le duo retrouva Giovanni dans une rue plus loin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont vos affaires ?» s'enquit-il.

« Désolé père, mais des gardes nous les ont prises. Ils nous ont enfermés dans une cabane de pêcheur.» répondit Ezio.

« Federico, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui père. Juste … j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle.»

« Laisse-moi deviner : la potence sur la place ?»

« Comment …»

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'y étais ? Tu n'es pas le seul que ça affecte mon garçon. Je demanderais à La Volpe qu'il retrouve votre équipement. Pour l'heure, il faut rentrer.» conclut Giovanni.

Les trois Assassins disparurent dans la nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, Federico constata que son malaise disparaissait. C'était donc bien cette potence qui l'affaiblissait. Il veillerait à éviter l'endroit à l'avenir. Le jour suivant, tous trois retrouvèrent Lorenzo sur le pont. Ce dernier raconta aux frères de quelle manière lui et son père s'étaient rencontrés.

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire lorsqu'on vous a accusés et condamnés. Mais dis-moi Giovanni, comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?» questionna Lorenzo.<p>

« J'ai eu la chance que mon ancienne élève revienne à Florence la veille de mon exécution. C'est elle qui a tranché nos cordes. Nous avons ensuite tous prit la fuite et nous sommes réfugiés chez mon frère. Mais tu n'y es pour rien dans ce complot. Iacopo sera le suivant à payer.»

« La vie tient décidément à peu de choses. Iacopo a prit la fuite. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ce rouleau sur Francesco.»

Lorenzo tendit une autre page du codex à son ami. Giovanni annonça qu'il rentrait chez son frère. Il pourrait sans doute le retrouver dans la campagne. Giovanni salua Lorenzo, puis quitta Florence avec ses fils. De retour à la villa, Maria fut soulagée de les voir revenir sains et saufs. Le trio la salua, avant de retrouver Mario.

« Ah ! Je cherche aussi Iacopo figure-toi. Mais le fourbe est habile à se cacher.»

« En attendant, j'ai une nouvelle page du codex.» informa Giovanni.

Il étala le rouleau sur le bureau.

« Un prophète ? Quel prophète ?» dit le patriarche.

« Et là, deux fragments d'Eden. Encore un casse-tête. Et toujours pas de réponse.» ajouta Mario.

« Ça à la limite je m'y attendais. Je crois que nous n'aurons nos réponses qu'une fois toutes les pages rassemblées.»

« Mais ceci va devoir attendre père. Nous avons encore une mission à mener.» rappela Ezio.

« J'entends bien mon fils. Avant cela, j'espère que La Volpe retrouvera vos affaires. Je lui ai indiqué où nous trouver.»

Auditore senior congédia ses enfants. Dans le hall, Hermès vint retrouver son maître. Federico se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Le minet ronronna rapidement. À l'étage, il croisa Petruccio.

« Ah tu es rentré. Père et Ezio aussi ?»

« Oui, tout le monde va bien. Et toi, tu as bonne mine depuis quelque temps.»

« Depuis que je vois le soleil.» répondit Petruccio avec un grand sourire.

« Tant mieux, mais pense à bien te couvrir.» recommanda son aîné.

« Dis !»

« Quoi c'est vrai. Ce serait embêtant d'être à nouveau cloîtré tu ne trouves pas crâne d'œuf ?» reprit Federico en désordonnant la coiffure de l'ado.

« Rico arrête ! Rah buon dio t'as vraiment besoin d'une compagne qui puisse te mettre au pas.» rétorqua Petruccio en se dégageant.

« Cosa ? Non mais regardez-le, c'est haut comme trois pommes et ça se permets de vous donner des leçons de vie.»

« Me dit celui qui a un noyau d'abricot en guise de cerveau.»

« Guarda un po' toi ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect dû à tes aînés.» prévint Federico.

Il reposa Hermès et se lança à la poursuite de son petit frère. Ils coururent dans tout l'étage, manquant de percuter Claudia au passage. Finalement, Federico étant plus agile et plus rapide il coinça son jeune frère. Coinçant sa tête sous son bras il frotta les cheveux avec le poing.

« Alors ? Qui a un noyau d'abricot en guise de cerveau ?» demanda-t-il.

« Oh ça, ça ne peut être que toi Rico.» lança Ezio en passant.

« Tu vois, y'a pas que moi qui le dis.» fit Petruccio.

« Bande de traîtres. Bouge pas Ezio, je vais venir m'occuper de ton cas.» lança Federico.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur.»

« Ça va venir.»

S'ensuivit une joyeuse poursuite dans toute la maisonnée entre les trois garçons, Federico courant tantôt après l'un, tantôt l'autre et enfin les deux à la fois. Maria eut un sourire affectueux en les voyant passer, si pleins de vie et de joie.

* * *

><p><em>Gardua un po' = attends un peu <em>

_Cosa = quoi _


	6. Découvertes à Venise

**Nos assassins poursuivent leur traque et découvrent certaines choses.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>« Où est Iacopo ?» demanda Federico.<p>

Il soutenait la tête d'un des hommes ayant poignardé Juliano de Medici. L'Assassin avait éliminé ses deux gardes, puis après une course-poursuite venait d'éliminer son autre cible.

« Nous … nous nous retrouvons à l'église.»

« Bien. Navré que cela se termine ainsi, requiescat in pace.»

Federico le reposa doucement, puis se sauva. Un peu plus loin, il retrouva son père et son frère, à qui il relata l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Bien Federico. J'ai eu également vent qu'un espion de l'Espagnol rôderait dans le coin. Je vous charge de le retrouver et de l'éliminer.» dit Giovanni.

Les frères hochèrent la tête. Leur père se contentait de plus en plus de superviser leur travail. Il était à envisager qu'il les laisse mener la traque contre les Templiers seuls. Ezio et son frère descendirent du toit où ils se trouvaient. Ils utilisèrent leur vision d'aigle afin de repérer leur cible éventuelle. Présences rouges, et neutres.

« Où peut-il bien être ?» s'interrogea Federico.

« Je vais demander aux voleurs là.» proposa Ezio.

Il atterrit juste derrière eux, manquant de leur causer une attaque.

« Bien le bonjour. J'aurais une question et éventuellement une mission pour vous.» dit-il.

« Si, et nous ne faisons jamais rien gratuitement. Annonce ton tarif gamin.» lança un voleur.

« 50 florins pour la question, 150 pour la mission, grand-père.» rétorqua Ezio.

« Sentito. Pose ta question.»

« Je suis à la recherche d'un espion. Auriez-vous remarqué quelqu'un ayant l'air de fouiner ces temps-ci ?»

« Hmmm … moi j'ai bien vu un type causant plusieurs fois avec un vieil homme, toujours au même endroit.» lança un des voleurs.

« Et à quoi il ressemblait ce vieillard ?» continua Ezio.

« Il était habillé tout en noir, avec un chapeau plat. Il va souvent à l'église.»

Voilà qui ressemblait à la description de Iacopo de Pazzi, songea Ezio. Il demanda ensuite la description du présumé espion. Ceci obtenu, il demanda aux voleurs de le rechercher puis de venir l'en informer. L'Assassin annonça les attendre près d'une tour qu'il leur désigna. Il paya les voleurs, qui se mirent aussitôt au travail. De retour auprès de son grand-frère il l'informa de son action.

« Bon travail frangin.»

« Je sais, je suis trop fort.» sourit Ezio.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le rebord du toit, près de la tour où les voleurs devaient les rejoindre.

« Tu te souviens quand à Florence, on avait exprimé le souhait que notre vie ne change jamais ?» demanda Federico.

« Si. Tout comme on avait espéré ne jamais changer.» répondit Ezio avec nostalgie.

« Que c'était naïf. Nos vies auraient forcément changé, même si nous n'avions pas été accusés à tort de complot. Nous serions devenus des Assassins, c'était notre héritage. Et fatalement nous aurions changé nous aussi.» reprit Federico.

« Je ne sais pas trop … je trouve qu'on est restés pareils, l'innocence et l'insouciance en moins.» argua Ezio.

« Moui. Je … je t'avoue que j'espère avoir changé personnellement.»

« Oh ? Et perché ?» s'étonna Ezio en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Parce que … quand j'étais sur la potence … j'ai vu toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'en avais rien fait, si ce n'est la gâcher pratiquement. J'étais employé par notre père, c'était une voie royale pour asseoir ma carrière, avoir une vie stable et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Rien. J'ai tout fichu en l'air par ma paresse. Je n'avais aucun but, aucune cause à défendre. Je n'étais qu'un irresponsable.» exposa Federico, fermant les yeux à la fin.

« T'exagères un peu là. T'en as quand même profité et puis tu étais jeune.»

« Peut-être, mais je sais aussi que j'ai eu des comportements immatures. C'est aussi pourquoi je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la formation d'Assassin. Par envie de me venger certes, mais aussi parce qu'à mes yeux, cela permettait de me racheter. Pour père, pour lui montrer qu'il peut être fier de moi et puis pour moi. Pour avoir enfin un objectif et me sentir utile.» continua Federico.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà fier de toi Rico.»

« Je l'espère. Ah tiens, voilà nos monte-en-l'air.»

Les voleurs rejoignirent les frangins pour les avertir que l'espion était en chemin pour rencontrer Iacopo de Pazzi. Federico les remercia puis se leva.

* * *

><p>Le duo d'Assassins repéra leur homme qui surveillait les alentours de l'église. Comme à leur habitude, ils se séparèrent afin de le prendre en tenaille. Federico approchait de sa cible, quand tout à coup l'espion fit volte-face.<p>

« _Merda !_»

La cible décampa, l'Assassin à ses trousses. Ezio jaillit pour lui barrer la route, quand leur homme plongea vers le bord. Il saisit la gouttière et passa sur une poutre, puis une barre métallique et attrapa une roue en bois qui le conduisit de l'autre côté du pâté de maison. Nos Assassins le suivirent sans se laisser démonter. L'espion se jeta dans une fenêtre ouverte.

« IIIIIH !» s'écria une servante en voyant débarquer les frères Assassins.

Federico bondit par-dessus une table. Lui et Ezio ressortirent sur les toits. Pas de traces de leur cible.

« Là ! Derrière !» s'exclama Ezio.

Ils bondirent sur le toit de la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Il court vite celui-là !» lança Federico en pirouettant par-dessus une cheminée.

Leur homme passa sur des planches en suspension, puis sur une série de poutres. Nos deux jeunes hommes avaient intérêt à trouver rapidement une solution pour le coincer. Car ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Soudain, un archer sauvage apparut. Ezio sortit un couteau qu'il lança sans s'arrêter. Federico récupéra l'arc ainsi qu'une flèche. Son petit frère comprenant son idée bifurqua. Il courut un moment en parallèle de l'espion. Sautant de toit en toit il entreprit de le rejoindre. Ezio finit par le dépasser et lui barra presque la route. L'Assassin sortit son épée et le contraignit à reculer. Federico profita de son hésitation pour bander l'arc. La flèche siffla et toucha l'espion dans le dos.

Ezio l'acheva d'un coup de lame secrète. Le Florentin poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le corps chuta. Quelle course ! Il était hors d'haleine. Federico laissa tomber l'arc pour venir le retrouver. Lui aussi était à bout de souffle. L'aîné fouilla le cadavre mais ne découvrit rien de probant. Tant pis, au moins leur tâche était accomplie. Ils se rendirent à l'église en marchant. L'office venait juste de se terminer. Iacopo sortit enfin.

« Voyons où il va se rendre. Il peut peut-être nous conduire aux autres Templiers.» fit Federico.

Sur la route, ils entendirent parler leur cible de Venise. La cité inondée semblait donc être leur prochaine destination. Iacopo pour sa part, se fit trouer la couenne par Rodrigo. Ce dernier s'adressa ensuite aux deux Assassins. Ezio se fit capturer.

« Crois-tu que je n'avais pas prévu que tu viendrais Assassino ?»

« Et avais-tu prévu que l'on soit plusieurs ?» lança Giovanni à sa droite.

Federico épingla un des gardes qui tenait son frère, au moment même où ce dernier se débarrassait de l'autre. Rodrigo ordonna l'attaque. Giovanni évita une lance et décapita son opposant. Il bondit ensuite sur le suivant. Ezio passa par-dessus un soldat non sans lui faire cadeau d'un couteau. Il parvint à rejoindre Iacopo. Ce dernier était mourant, aussi le Florentin abrégea-t-il ses souffrances. Son frère et son père achevèrent les derniers soldats.

« L'Espagnol a encore prit la fuite. Je suis désolé père, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.» annonça Federico.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, ne t'inquiète pas mon fils. Vous faites déjà de l'excellent travail tous les deux.» répondit Giovanni en le gratifiant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Nous devons aller à Venise. Ils vont s'y rendre également.» dit Ezio.

« Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer à Monteriggioni père. Ezio et moi nous nous chargerons des Templiers.» dit Federico.

« Très bien. Il est temps pour vous de voler de vos propres ailes. Bonne chance à vous.»

Après une dernière visite à Lorenzo pour lui rendre compte de leurs découvertes, les frères Auditore firent route vers Venise. Ils apprirent que Leonardo s'y rendait également, et le trouvèrent sur le chemin. Le peintre avait eu un petit incident de parcours avec son chariot. Les Assassins soulevèrent le chariot tandis qu'il effectuait ses réparations. Ezio prit ensuite les rênes. Leonardo monta à l'intérieur.

« Tu entends p'tit frère ?» demanda soudain Federico.

« Si, des cavaliers.»

« Jamais moyen d'être tranquille.» reprit l'aîné.

« On nous attaque !» s'exclama Leonardo.

« Oui oui on arrive !» lança Federico en grimpant sur le toit.

Un premier assaillant se cramponna au chariot. Federico le rejoignit puis lui coupa les mains. Il évita une flèche enflammée, qu'il arracha aussitôt du chariot. Ezio avait accéléré l'allure du chariot, et tâchait de négocier les virages au mieux. Un autre homme parvint à monter sur le chariot. Federico pivota en équilibre sur ses mains et lui faucha les jambes. Le virage suivant fit tomber le soldat. L'Assassin se tourna ensuite et frappa un autre au ventre, qui alla s'écraser contre une paroi.

« Argh !»

« Federico !» s'exclama Ezio.

Son grand-frère venait de basculer par-dessus bord. Il rentra dans le chariot et ressortit de l'autre côté au moment où son frère étaient aux prises avec le soldat. Federico le saisit aux épaules et l'éjecta. Plus loin, les gardes incendièrent un pont. Le convoi passa de justesse. À présent, des flèches enflammées ponctuaient le parcours.

« Qu'ils sont chaleureux dans ce pays !» commenta Federico.

Il se cramponna au chariot. D'autres cavaliers arrivèrent. L'aîné Auditore lança un couteau sur l'un d'eux. Un autre tenta de le harponner avec sa lance. Federico roula sur le côté. Il se redressa puis saisit la lance quand elle fut de nouveau envoyée sur lui. Il tira brusquement, déséquilibrant son ennemi. Utilisant ensuite cette arme il le fit tomber de cheval. Federico récupéra la lance qu'il planta dans le ventre d'un homme ayant réussi à grimper.

« On arrive au bout du voyage ! Tiens bon Rico !»

« Moi ça va. J'aimerais bien qu'eux ne tiennent pas bon.»

Federico fit tourner sa lance et envoya le bout côté bois dans le nez d'un énième soldat. Il tomba dans un précipice. Tant bien que mal, le convoi poursuivit sa route. Les soldats parurent renoncer. Ezio en aperçut un groupe tentant de leur barrer la route. Il tira les rênes : le wagon se mit de profil. Les chevaux percutèrent des soldats tandis que le chariot écrasait les autres.

« Whoâh préviens quand tu fais ça !» s'exclama Federico.

« Mi scusi !»

« C'est ça.» reprit Federico en tapant du poing sur sa tête.

Le quai fut en vue. Ezio ralentit tout de même l'allure. L'endroit était peuplé. Il arrêta le convoi au port.

« Eh bien ! Ce fut mouvementé.» dit Leonardo en descendant.

Les deux frères l'aidèrent à décharger ses bagages. Mais au moment d'embarquer, ils découvrirent qu'il leur fallait une invitation pour se rendre à Venise. Ezio entendit soudain une voix appeler à l'aide. Une femme était prisonnière sur un îlot. Le Florentin se chargea de la secourir. En échange, elle lui permit à lui et son frère de pouvoir embarquer. Le voyage se déroula paisiblement. Arrivé à Venise, un guide vint à leur rencontre.

« Buon dio Leonardo ! Tu transportes des briques ou quoi ?» demanda Federico en déchargeant les bagages.

« Scusate. Il faudra que je fasse un tri en arrivant.»

Tout en présentant la ville, le guide les conduisit au nouvel atelier de l'artiste. Ezio et Federico découvrirent qu'un Templier logeait dans le palais de la soie. Aussi laissèrent-ils leur ami s'installer.

* * *

><p>« Hmm l'endroit est bien gardé. Par où pourrions-nous bien entrer ?» dit Federico.<p>

« Nous pourrions escalader … ah non, trop risqué.»

Tandis que tous deux échangeaient leurs réflexions, un groupe passa devant eux en courant. Les soldats se lancèrent à leur poursuite, pendant qu'un autre individu se lançait à l'assaut du mur. Il grimpa avec agilité quelques mètres. Hélas, les archers se manifestèrent. Le ou plutôt la grimpeuse parvint à monter plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche ne l'atteigne au genou.

« Merda elle va tomber !» s'exclama Federico en se précipitant.

Il rattrapa la jeune femme qui chuta.

« Je vous tiens !»

Federico quitta immédiatement les lieux en portant la blessée. Ezio reconnut la jeune femme qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt.

« Vite ! Emmenez-moi vers l'eau !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ?» dit Federico.

« Vite allez !»

Federico s'éloigna. La jeune femme dans ses bras déclina son identité, tout en leur donnant des indications sur le chemin à prendre. Il s'avéra que lorsque les frères se présentèrent, elle les connaissait déjà. Mais Rosa refusa de leur en donner la raison. Ils arrivèrent à un quai où attendait un des siens, Ugo. Federico installa la jeune femme dans une gondole. Une flèche siffla.

« Évidemment. Bon, nous allons déblayer le chemin.» annonça Ezio.

Lui et Federico partirent chacun d'un côté, tuant tous les gardes sur leur chemin. Rosa fut rapatriée à son repaire. Un homme à moustache vint à leur rencontre, un certain Antonio. Il retira la flèche plantée dans la cuisse de la brunette, qui le remercia avec une fameuse envolée lyrique. Rosa fut emmenée pour être soignée. Pendant ce temps, les frères firent connaissance avec Antonio et son projet d'attaque sur le palais de la soie. Il sollicita leur aide à ce sujet. Le duo accepta. Federico demanda ensuite où lui et son frère pourraient loger. Antonio leur indiqua une petite auberge non loin de son repaire.

« Nous y allons. Nous reviendrons demain.» conclut Federico.

« Très bien, je vous attendrais.»

Les frères Auditore prirent une chambre chacun à l'auberge, puis sortirent explorer un peu la ville. Ce faisant hélas, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille qui les interpella aussitôt.

« Et c'est reparti !» ironisa Ezio en prenant la fuite.

« Quelle erreur de débutant ! On aurait dû rester tranquilles dans nos chambres, après notre exploit de ce matin.» lança Federico.

« Je te rappelle que c'est aussi pour diminuer notre popularité qu'on est sortis !»

Ils slalomèrent entre les passants, bondirent par-dessus un étalage de légumes. Un moment plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent reprendre leur souffle.

« Je crois … qu'on les a … semés mais … vaudrait mieux … se planquer.» souffla Federico.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Ezio sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et qu'on l'entraînait en arrière.

« Ezio ?»

Federico regarda de tous côtés. Il entendit le pas de course des soldats. Ils étaient tout près. Federico sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Où était passé son petit frère ? Tout d'un coup, il se fit lui aussi bâillonner et tirer. Il se fit plaquer contre un mur. Ezio referma une porte.

« Pas un bruit.» entendit Federico.

Baissant les yeux, il reconnut son kidnappeur. Julia ! Elle ôta sa main de la bouche du jeune homme. Dehors, les gardes de Venise s'arrêtèrent tout près. Ezio s'était plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte. Cependant, Federico eut du mal à se concentrer. Il sentait les courbes féminines de la brune tout contre lui. Son cœur s'accéléra tout comme son souffle se raccourcit.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_»

Il ressentait intensément sa présence, dans tout son être. Après ce qui lui parut être de longues minutes, les soldats dehors quittèrent les lieux. Julia s'écarta pendant qu'Ezio vérifia que les soldats s'en étaient bien allés depuis une fenêtre.

« Hey Julia comment tu vas, ça faisait un bail !» lança gaiement Ezio.

« Moi je vais bien, et vous bande de novices ? Je croyais vous avoir appris la discrétion.» répliqua la brune en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Arf, on a pas eu le choix figures-toi. On a dû aider quelqu'un à fuir et bien sûr ça ne s'est pas fait proprement. On est sortis histoire de connaître la cité puis de faire baisser notre notoriété.» raconta Ezio.

« Je vois. Si ça t'intéresse j'ai justement arraché quelques avis et soudoyé deux crieurs en passant.» informa Julia.

« T'es un ange, grazie mille !» sourit Ezio.

« Si tu veux me remercier, tâche d'être sage. Et toi Federico, comment ça va ?» reprit Julia en se tournant vers lui.

Federico sursauta quand elle s'adressa à lui. Il était resté à la contempler, se demandant si elle était aussi belle dans ses souvenirs. La jeune femme avait un peu grandi lui semblait-il, et avait atteint sa forme définitive d'adulte.

« Euh ça va très bien merci. Content de te revoir.» répondit-il en croisant les bras.

« Moi aussi.» fit-elle avec un sourire qui le fit rosir.

« Bene. Tâchons de retourner à notre auberge. Mais au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Venise ?» questionna Ezio en ouvrant précautionneusement la porte.

« Un contrat sur un libraire affilié aux Templiers. Et vous deux ?»

« Nous avons appris que des Templiers de notre liste étaient ici. Nous comptons nous occuper d'Emilio Barbarigo.»

Ezio repéra un avis de recherche sur son frère et lui. Il l'arracha.

« Si j'en ai entendu parler. Je crois que ma cible effectue des recherches pour lui.» raconta Julia.

« Si tu veux on pourra te filer un coup de main.» proposa Ezio.

« Non ne vale la pene, j'allais passer à l'action quand je vous ai vus.»

« Oh.»

Federico pour sa part, paraissait avoir laissé ses cordes vocales dans leur cachette. Il marchait aux côtés de la jeune femme, elle-même au milieu, et il se sentait troublé par sa proximité. Son cœur oscillait entre la joie et la nervosité. La brune leur demanda d'attendre un instant. Elle entra dans une boutique. Levant les yeux, Federico réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une librairie. Certainement celle de sa cible. Julia ressortit un instant après.

« C'est fait, allons-y.» dit-elle.

Ils repartirent d'un pas plus soutenu. En chemin, Julia examina des notes.

« Hmm. Vous êtes toujours en contact avec votre père et votre oncle je suppose ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Si perché ?» répondit Ezio.

« Les recherches de ma cible. Elles parlent d'une ancienne civilisation disparue, qui aurait conçu des objets spéciaux … qu'on appelle fragments d'Eden.» informa Julia en montrant les notes.

Ezio prit les papiers, qu'il survola. Il remarqua le croquis d'un bâton à six branches surmonté d'un cercle, ainsi que d'une sphère gravée de lignes.

« Voilà qui l'intéressera très certainement. Il est resté à Monteriggioni, tu devrais aller le voir avec ça.»

« Bene, je te remercie. C'est ici que je vous laisse.» annonça Julia en s'arrêtant devant une auberge.

« D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on te revoie dans les parages ?»

« Eh bien … à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide pour Emilio, je ne pense pas revenir.»

« Moi je suis d'accord, ça me rappellera notre entraînement. T'en penses quoi Rico ?» répondit Ezio.

L'intéressé croisa les orbes saphir, et déglutit.

« Pourquoi pas.»

« Dans ce cas, je fais l'aller-retour et je me joins à vous. Où puis-je vous retrouver ?»

Ezio lui donna l'adresse de leur auberge. Julia hocha la tête et rentra.

« T'es sûr que ça va toi ?» interrogea Ezio sur le chemin.

« Pourquoi cette question ?» s'étonna Federico.

« Je t'ai trouvé bien silencieux.»

« J'avais pas grand-chose à dire c'est tout.»

Ezio fronça les sourcils. Pas grand-chose, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas revu leur amie depuis deux ans au moins ? Bizarre. Le jeune poussa la porte de leur auberge. Quelques heures plus tard, Federico observait le plafonds depuis son lit. Il soupira. L'image de Julia dansait devant ses yeux. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué, pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne songe à elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec elle, mais les mots refusaient tout bonnement de sortir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Bof, sans doute cela irait-il mieux lorsqu'il la reverrait. Federico se tourna et souffla sa bougie.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps à la villa Auditore, Petruccio qui jouait avec Hermès vit arriver une forme encapuchonnée.<p>

« Julia !» s'exclama-t-il.

L'adolescent se releva et courut vers elle. Julia le reçut dans les bras.

« Petruccio ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !» remarqua la visiteuse.

« Eh ouais ! En tout cas je suis trop content de te voir. C'était plus vraiment pareil sans toi ici.» reprit le jeune en s'écartant.

« Oh à ce point ? Tu as pourtant encore ta sœur et tes parents, ainsi que ton oncle.» reprit la jeune femme.

Ils firent route vers l'intérieur de la villa.

« Je sais bien, mais ils travaillent tous toute la journée, et Claudia … ben avec elle il faut toujours faire attention où l'on va, pas trop se salir, ne pas courir. Bref tu vois le genre. Alors dis-moi que tu reste un moment steuplaiiit !»

« Navré mon grand, mais je ne suis que de passage. Je rentre de mission et je dois voir ton père. J'ai aussi croisé tes frères à Venise, je dois les rejoindre pour les aider dès que possible.» expliqua Julia.

« Quel dommage. Et comment vont-ils ?» reprit Petruccio.

« Bien, dans les ennuis histoire de changer.» sourit Julia.

« Infatti, quel manque d'originalité.»

Petruccio toqua à la porte du bureau, puis l'ouvrit quand il en reçut la permission.

« Nous avons de la visite père.» annonça-t-il.

« Julia, quelle bonne surprise !» s'exclama Giovanni.

Il vint étreindre son ancienne élève, puis lui proposa de s'asseoir et lui demanda les raisons de sa visite. La brunette lui parla alors de son contrat à Venise, et de ce qu'elle y avait découvert. Elle lui tendit les notes prises au libraire, que son mentor lut avec attention.

« Voilà qui est fort intéressant. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est en rapport avec le codex d'Altaïr.» dit-il.

« C'est fort probable en effet. Tu as le bonjour de tes fils au fait.» continua Julia.

« Oh tu les as vus. Ils vont bien ?» reprit Giovanni.

« Ils se font un nom dans la république vénitienne. Je vais aller les rejoindre sous peu.»

« Voilà qui me rassure. En tout cas je te remercie d'être venue m'apporter ces notes. Je les étudierais plus en détail.»

« Fais-toi plaisir. Mais pense à t'aérer le citron de temps en temps, tu commences à ressembler à un vieux parchemin craquelé.» reprit Julia en se levant.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux parchemin craquelé ?» rétorqua Giovanni pendant que Petruccio ricanait.

Julia sortit du bureau en compagnie du dernier Auditore en date. Il l'amena saluer le reste de la famille. L'Assassine resta un moment à bavarder avec chacun, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Maria lui proposa de rester à la villa pour la nuit, ce que la brune accepta avec plaisir.

* * *

><p><em>Non ne vale la pene = ce n'est pas la peine<em>

_Infatti = en ffet_


	7. Traqués

**Les choses se compliquent un peu à Venise. Nos héros ne sont pas les seuls à mener une chasse.**

** Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Ezio retrouva son grand-frère au petit-déjeuner.<p>

« Buon giorno fratello mio. T'as pas l'air en forme, mauvaise nuit ?»

« Salute Ezio. Si si j'ai bien dormi. _C'est juste que j'ai rêvé de Julia toute la nuit et que je ne sais pas quoi en penser._» répondit Federico.

Ezio le fixa un instant tandis qu'on leur apportait leur premier repas de la journée. Repas qui se fit en silence. Plus tard, le duo se rendit au repaire d'Antonio. Rosa vint les accueillir, pourvue d'une béquille.

« Tiens, alors comment ça va ?» lança Ezio.

« Un peu mieux, mais je ne peux toujours pas poser le pied par terre.» répondit la voleuse.

« Il va donc te falloir rester sage encore un moment.» sourit Federico.

« Ah ah. Et sinon, la cité vous plaît ? »

« En dehors de cette odeur épouvantable oui. Au fait, nous voulions vous prévenir qu'une consœur à nous va nous rejoindre ces jours-ci. Probablement demain.» reprit Federico.

« Entendu, mais avertissez Antonio.»

« Ensuite, nous aimerions que tu nous apprennes à grimper comme tu le fais.» ajouta Ezio.

Rosa accepta. Elle fit appel à un de ses collègues pour la démonstration. Puis ce fut à leur tour d'escalader un échafaudage.

« Alors ?» interrogea Ezio.

« Ton frère se débrouille mieux que toi.» commenta Rosa.

« Mais quelle sans-cœur.»

« Et à quoi tu t'attendais p'tit frère ?» rétorqua Federico amusé.

Ezio finit par redescendre. Les Assassins s'entretinrent avec Antonio, qui accepta de patienter encore un peu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Julia. Rosa souhaitant également en être cela arrangea tout le monde. Federico annonça se rendre sur les quais dans l'après-midi, désirant savoir si la jeune femme arrivait. Le jeune homme se posta sur un toit au bord du port. Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, il posa le menton sur ses bras, les yeux se perdant sur l'eau dont la couleur lui rappelait celle des yeux de la jeune femme. Federico s'abîma dans ses pensées un long moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un regard derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit un individu masqué brandir une dague. Les réflexes prenant le dessus, Federico roula pour éviter l'attaque. Il se remit debout et sortit son épée. L'autre fit de même. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un moment.

« _Hmph ! Il est coriace celui-là !_»

« Hé vous là-bas !» entendirent-ils.

Un garde venait de les repérer. L'agresseur prit la fuite, pendant que Federico redescendait. Il atterrit derrière un groupe de passants qui sursautèrent. Le brun préféra s'éloigner rapidement. Mieux valait avertir Ezio de ce nouvel imprévu. Normalement, il devait se trouver à l'atelier de Leonardo. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua la porte entrebâillée. L'Assassin fronça les sourcils, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Tout était sens-dessus dessous.

« Merda. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.» dit-il, une main sur le front.

« Dio mio ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?»

Leonardo entra dans son atelier suivi d'Ezio qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Non lo so. Je viens tout juste d'entrer, je cherchais Ezio.»

« À quel sujet ?» questionna l'intéressé.

« Je viens d'avoir une petite altercation avec un drôle de type. Il était masqué et avait un bonnet qui lui cachait la tête. Un garde nous a interrompu et l'a fait fuir. Je venais te prévenir de te méfier.» raconta Federico.

Ezio fronça les sourcils, puis le remercia. Ceci fait, ils aidèrent Leonardo à ranger son atelier.

« Il manque la page du codex.» remarqua le blond.

« Vous croyez que c'est lié ?» demanda Federico.

« Certainement. Ce qui nous donne un indice sur les commanditaires de ton agresseur. Les Templiers ont dû le charger de voler la page puis de nous éliminer.» répondit Ezio.

« Alors prenons les devants. Traquons cet assassin à notre tour.» décida Federico.

« Et vite avant que Julia n'arrive, ou elle sera sa nouvelle cible.»

Federico sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il eut envie de retourner au port surveiller son arrivée afin de la mettre au courant du danger. Ezio répondit qu'il allait chercher ce tueur pendant que son frère guetterait l'arrivée de la brune. L'aîné Auditore accepta. Tous deux filèrent après avoir salué Leonardo et s'être excusés pour son cambriolage. Ezio bondit après un mur pendant que Federico se précipitait au port. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée entre-temps. Il se renseigna auprès d'un pêcheur, qui lui certifia qu'aucun bateau n'avait accosté. L'Assassin soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

* * *

><p>Ezio pour sa part, se trouvait en haut d'une tour. Il observa attentivement les lieux avec sa vision d'aigle. En dehors des soldats, rien à signaler. Peut-être devait-il demander à Antonio de déployer ses voleurs. Le jeune Florentin retourna donc au repaire de son allié. Il lui toucha deux mots de la situation. Le chef des voleurs accepta de l'aider dans sa traque. Ezio l'en remercia, puis décida de se rendre au port. Là-bas, Federico vit arriver un bateau. Il observa le débarquement et reconnut la silhouette de son amie.<p>

« Julia !» appela-t-il.

« Federico, tu es venu me chercher c'est vraiment gentil.» sourit la brunette.

« Si, mais viens vite l'endroit n'est pas sûr.»

Federico se hâta de l'emmener avec lui. Chemin faisant il expliqua la raison de son empressement.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas te laisser seul cinq minutes sans que tu ne te fourres dans les ennuis.» fit Julia, blasée.

Son camarade ne releva pas. Il regardait en l'air de temps à autre, craignant que cet assassin aie les mêmes méthodes qu'eux. Cependant, il ne détecta pas la présence de ce dernier juste derrière eux. Le tueur s'avança encore, de manière à être au-dessus du couple. Lorsqu'il le jugea bon il s'abattit sur eux.

« OURF !»

Julia et Federico furent poussés en avant, par Ezio. Le jeune Assassin était sur le point de les rejoindre quand il avait aperçu le meurtrier. Il s'était alors élancé vers eux. Le trio se remit sur pied en un instant, dégainant leurs épées. Leur agresseur considéra la situation: trois Assassins probablement aguerris. Dangereux, peut-être trop. Surtout qu'ils n'attendirent pas qu'il se décide. Le trio fonça vers lui. Dans un premier temps, il se défendit, tenant tête aux trois sans égratignure. Et comme la première fois, ce furent les gardes qui mirent fin au combat. Nos Assassins préfèrent fuir à leur tour.

« Grazie mille Ezio. Sans toi nous serions sans doute morts.» lança Julia alors qu'il reprenait haleine dans une ruelle.

« Je t'en prie. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve. Nous n'aurons pas une seconde chance de lui échapper.» répondit le brun.

« Le temps que je bazarde ma valise dans une auberge et nous sommes partis.»

Ils se hâtèrent d'en dénicher une. Julia fila enfiler sa tenue d'Assassin puis rejoignit les garçons. Le trio prit immédiatement de la hauteur.

« Tiens qu'est-ce que tu as à l'annulaire ? Tu es blessée ?» s'enquit Federico, qui aidait Julia à monter.

« Non pas du tout. Ça c'est la preuve que je suis bien un Assassin à part entière.» sourit la jeune femme.

« C'est … une brûlure. On t'as cramé le doigt quand tu as été intronisée ?» dit Ezio en se penchant.

Julia hocha la tête, ajoutant que c'était ce qui les attendait aussi.

« Charmant.» commenta Federico.

Ce point de détail éclairci, ils tâchèrent de retrouver celui qui tenait à raccourcir leur espérance de vie, déjà pas franchement longue au demeurant. Arpentant les toits de la cité vénitienne et jouant gentiment à trouer les gardes, le trio arriva près d'un des hommes d'Antonio. Ce dernier les informa que l'on avait aperçut le meurtrier, dans le quartier de San Polo sur la rive droite. Cela suffit à ce que nos Assassins s'élancent. Un autre voleur indiqua que l'homme avait été vu entrant dans une auberge.

« Voyons si on peut fouiller sa chambre. La page du codex s'y trouve peut-être.» proposa Julia.

« Essayons toujours.» répondit Ezio.

Ils entrèrent et avancèrent jusqu'à la réception. Le préposé était sur le point d'enregistrer le nom d'un voyageur espagnol, qui donna un nom plus long que lui, terminé par un « daré».

« Gnhein ?»

Nouvelle tentative.

« Oh mais écrivez daré on va pas y passer la nuit !» lança Julia.

« Ma ye ne m'appelle pas comme ça.» lança l'étranger.

« Ben la prochaine fois, vous ne donnerez qu'un bout de votre nom, sinon on s'en sort plus.» rétorqua la brunette.

« Bienvenue dans notre république monsieur Daré, voici votre chambre.» ajouta le réceptionniste en lui donnant une clé.

L'espagnol dut bien se contenter de cette étrange appellation. Les trois Assassins avancèrent ensuite.

« Bonsoir nous ...» commença Federico.

« WAAAAAH !» hurla l'homme.

Il délaissa son livre d'enregistrement puis courut vers une fenêtre ouverte … par laquelle il passa, laissant trois Assassins pantois.

« Sont graves dans ce patelin.» commenta Julia.

« Il a comprit que nous étions des Assassins. Faudrait pas qu'il ameute les gardes.» lança Ezio en se précipitant.

Le réceptionniste du reste avait atterri dans un cours d'eau. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas nager apparemment. Ezio plissa les yeux. Il se jeta ensuite à l'eau et attrapa le malheureux.

« Pitié me tuez pas !» s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi je vous tuerais d'abord ?» répondit Ezio.

Federico et Julia aidèrent chacun d'eux à remonter par la fenêtre. Ezio leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils étaient simplement à la recherche d'un individu. Le réceptionniste, rassuré sur son sort et par le fait qu'il avait été secouru, leur donna l'information désirée. Les Assassins le laissèrent aller se sécher. Federico demanda à son petit frère de rester près de la fenêtre. Trempé comme il était, il risquait de trahir leur présence. Devant la porte, Julia jeta un œil par la serrure, tandis que Federico écoutait. Par précaution il frappa. Personne. La jeune femme se mit en devoir de crocheter la serrure. Les Assassins entrèrent. Chacun se mit à fouiller en prenant garde de remettre chaque chose bien à sa place.

« Je ne trouve rien et toi ?» demanda Federico.

« Non plus. Ce qui nous laisse deux options : soit il l'a avec lui, soit il l'a remis à quelqu'un d'autre.»

« J'espère que c'est la première.»

Julia quitta la pièce, puis travailla à nouveau la serrure pour refermer le tout. Pas de traces, pas de soupçons. Ils retrouvèrent Ezio le dégoulinant et quittèrent l'endroit, ce dernier passant par la fenêtre pour éviter de tout inonder.

* * *

><p>« Bon, nous sommes bredouilles. À part le pourchasser je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.» dit Ezio.<p>

Le trio s'était réuni sur un toit et se tenait assis.

« Ça peut prendre des heures, des jours, des semaines. S'il ne nous abats pas avant.» contredit Federico.

« Dans ce cas il nous faut autre chose. Comme un piège par exemple. Seulement, il ne faudrait pas que cela nous trahisse aux yeux des Templiers que vous devez abattre.» intervint Julia.

« Tu as une idée, petit renard ?» interrogea Federico.

« Peut-être. Je pensais au chemin de miettes de pain, avec dans le rôle du pain des gardes. Ceux postés sur les toits de préférence, cela sera moins visible. Tout comme nous il se balade en hauteur, alors agissons en hauteur. Nous l'attendrons au bout.»

« En théorie ça peut marcher.» convint Ezio.

« Nous devons essayer, je n'ai pas d'autre idée de toute manière.» ajouta Federico.

La nuit était tombée, mais qu'importe. Les trois Assassins commencèrent à semer leurs miettes. Ils abattirent le plus de gardes possibles sur les toits, laissant ainsi une piste sanglante. Le chemin laissait penser qu'ils avaient fui, comme cela était parfois le cas, et qu'ils avaient éliminés les gêneurs. Le trio attendit ensuite dissimulé dans une petite tour entourée de voiles. Trois heures passèrent dans cet endroit exigu. Les Assassins tentèrent de ne pas bouger, ou alors avec d'extrêmes précautions.

« Le voilà.» lança Federico.

Le meurtrier suivait la piste des cadavres. Nos amis se mirent en position accroupie, prêts à bondir. Un dernier corps devait attirer leur cible près d'eux. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à proximité, les jeunes gens jaillirent de leur cachette. Ezio causa une éraflure au bras de leur adversaire, qui entendant le bruit des voiles s'était retourné. Le combat commença. Leur adversaire, ayant retenu la leçon sortit deux épées. Il para successivement toutes les attaques. Ezio eut la monnaie de sa pièce avec une coupure au bras libre. Federico en reçut une au torse, atténuée par son esquive. Le tueur s'attaqua à Julia. La jeune femme bloqua la seconde épée avec un poignard.

Federico se rua vers l'individu, l'écarta et se plaça devant son amie. Il adressa un regard brûlant à son adversaire. Ezio décida d'achever cette bataille : il lança une bombe fumigène qui explosa aux pieds de l'assassin. Federico saisit l'occasion et envoya aussitôt son épée dans la gorge de l'attaquant. Ce dernier s'écroula.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te mettre devant moi ?» demanda Julia mécontente.

« Aaah euuuh … un réflexe, désolé.» répondit Federico avec un sourire gêné.

« Un réflexe. Hé je sais très bien me défendre merci.»

Du reste, il disait la vérité. Federico avait agi par pur instinct de protection. Il nettoya sa lame, s'interrogeant quelque peu sur cette impulsion qui l'avait poussé à vouloir la mettre hors de danger. Pendant ce temps, Ezio fouillait le cadavre. Il en retira le bien cherché morceau de codex. Ayant ce qu'ils souhaitaient le trio quitta l'endroit. Les garçons raccompagnèrent Julia à son auberge.

« Attendez vous deux, vous avez été blessés. Venez je vais vous soigner.» dit-elle.

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures, t'inquiètes.» répondit Ezio.

« En guise de remerciements pour m'avoir protégée, ça vous va ?»

« Là d'accord.» répondit Federico.

Elle leur demanda de s'installer sur le lit pendant qu'elle sortait une trousse de premiers soins. Au premier de ces messieurs, à savoir l'aîné qui avait défait sa chemise.

« Et n'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil.» taquina Ezio en retroussant sa manche déchirée.

« Bon alors dehors. Si j'ai même pas une juste compensation pour mon dur labeur, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.» répliqua la brune en désignant la porte du pouce.

« Un remerciement c'est censé être gratuit je te rappelle, renardeau.» lança Federico amusé.

« Mouais.»

Julia passa un chiffon humide sur la coupure, évitant autant que possible d'égarer son regard sur les pectoraux ou les abdos finement dessinés. Federico pour sa part, se surprit à vouloir prendre sa main pour la poser contre sa peau. Sa proximité le troubla également. D'autant plus quand la brune dut se rapprocher très près pour poser le bandage qui entourait la blessure.

« Et d'un. Au suivant.» dit-elle en s'écartant.

Même opération pour Ezio. Julia rangea ensuite son matériel pendant que les garçons se levaient. Il la remercièrent pour ses soins, et lui donnèrent rendez-vous devant la porte de l'auberge pour la suite des opérations le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Durant le trajet, Federico porta une main à son torse avec un sourire un peu rêveur. Tout à coup il découvrit le visage de son frère en gros plan.<p>

« Quoi ?»

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?»

« Mais je t'en pose des questions moi. Je souris parce que je souris c'est tout. Faut une raison officielle maintenant ?» répliqua Federico.

« Nooon, mais je trouve ce sourire curieux.» précisa Ezio.

« Perché il était de travers ?»

« Nah. Juste … pas vraiment de circonstance.» continua Ezio.

Federico lui retourna un regard blasé. Il écarta son frère et continua son chemin. Ils arrivèrent à destination, rentrant prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le lendemain, retour chez Antonio. Rosa salua les garçons et fit la connaissance de Julia. Rosa annonça ensuite devoir rencontrer un indicateur habitant un bateau près du port, et souhaita savoir s'ils désiraient l'accompagner.

« Allez-y avec Rosa, je ne pense pas être indispensable. Et de cette manière Antonio me dira ce dont il a besoin.» répondit Julia.

Ils laissèrent donc la brunette avec le chef des voleurs. Rosa vint se placer entre les garçons. Chemin faisant, les jeunes hommes n'oublièrent pas de diminuer un peu leur notoriété. Le port fut en vue. Selon Rosa, l'individu en question devait la renseigner sur les tentatives de Barbarigo pour prendre le contrôle du syndicat des pêcheurs, ainsi que de potentiels alliés pour les voleurs. Par contre, c'était un intarissable bavard. Arrivés au port, Rosa se rendit sur un bateau de taille moyenne. Les garçons arrondirent les yeux devant la corpulence massive du pêcheur.

« Buon dio mais comment ça se fait que le bateau ne coule pas ?» glissa doucement Ezio à son frère.

« Par miracle ?»

Rosa fit signe aux garçons, qui montèrent sur l'embarcation. Bruno le pêcheur les invita à boire un thé qu'il avait ramené de Chine. Il les fit asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher plateau et tasses. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les placards, le bateau se pencha nettement. Les Assassins et la voleuse virent leur chaise glisser en direction de Bruno. Ezio s'accrocha à un meuble, puis coinça son pied dans la chaise de son frère. Federico pour sa part, retint Rosa par la main.

« … et alors il me dit non mais vous croyez quoi ? J'achète un rouleau de soie pas un palais donc vous allez …»

« Oh Cristo !» grogna Federico.

Les chaises glissèrent à nouveau de l'autre côté cette fois, en file indienne. Ils échouèrent sur le lit.

« C'est la première fois que je me retrouve au lit avec deux hommes.» commenta Rosa.

Ils sortirent pour retrouver leur chaise et tenter de revenir à leur place d'origine. Ce qui n'allait pas se faire simplement. Ben non. Le bateau tangua encore, déséquilibrant notre trio qui cette fois tomba cul par-dessus tête. Rosa atterrit d'ailleurs sur Federico.

« Scusate mi.» dit-elle, les joues roses.

« Y'a pas de mal. Bon il nous le sert ce thé qu'on en finisse ?» répondit le brun en se relevant.

Nouveau tangage, on repart dans l'autre sens s'il vous plaît. Federico et Rosa roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, avant qu'Ezio ne les percute.

« Ben voilà on est quittes.» lança Federico, au-dessus de Rosa.

« Si.» dit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Aaah voilà les chaises !» s'exclama Ezio.

« OUCH !»

Chacun s'extirpa du tas de bois, avant de parvenir à se rasseoir, pile à l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient avant tout ce cirque.

« Oh quel idiota ! J'ai oublié les biscuits, je retourne les chercher.» fit Bruno.

« NON !» s'écrièrent les trois visiteurs.

« Vous êtes sûrs ?» demanda Bruno.

« Certains. Le thé suffira amplement.» répondit Ezio en arrangeant une mèche.

« Si vous le dites. Voilà.»

Bruno distribua ses trois tasses, au grand soulagement de ses invités. Rosa lui posa ensuite les questions sur ce qui les préoccupaient. Elle obtint le nom de quelques partisans à leur cause. La jeune femme mit ensuite un terme à la visite avant que Bruno ne desserve. Pas la peine de partir pour un nouveau rodéo. Le trio quitta rapidement le bateau. Ils rentrèrent au repaire, non sans se sentir encore un peu secoués. Rosa rapporta ce qu'elle avait apprit à Antonio, pendant que Julia expliquait aux garçons ce qui les attendait.

« Bene, on va donc se partager le secteur.» dit Ezio.

« Très bien, moi j'irais par là, Ezio ici et Julia là. On se retrouve ici dès qu'on a terminé notre tâche.» ajouta Federico en montrant une carte de la cité.

« Ah là là ! Vous avez grandi tellement vite tous les deux, snif !» commenta Julia.

Ezio alla informer Antonio qu'ils passeraient à l'action le soir même.

« Tout va bien ?» demanda-t-il en remarquant l'air songeur de son hôte.

« Hmm si, je me demandais juste ...» répondit Antonio en lissant sa moustache.

« Quoi donc ?»

« Eh bien je crois que Rosa a un faible pour ton grand-frère.»

« Ah bon ?»

« Oui, j'ai surpris plusieurs regards en coin de sa part.»

Ezio ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de naître sur ses lèvres. Cela signifiait qu'il avait une superbe occasion de taquiner Federico. Antonio le regarda, les yeux en billes. Enfin, tant que cela n'affectait pas leur mission. Les Assassins quittèrent sa tanière la nuit venue. Ezio se rapprocha de son aîné.

« Dis donc Rico, tu as l'air plutôt proche de Rosa à ce que j'ai pu constater.» lança-t-il.

« Qui moi ?» s'étonna le brun.

« Non le doge. Vous avez passé l'après-midi à bavarder. Vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.» reprit Ezio.

Julia lui retourna un regard oblique.

« Oh là oh là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on bavarde avec une fille qu'elle va finir dans notre lit.» répliqua Federico.

Ezio eut alors un éclat de rire sonore, qui risquait d'attirer l'attention des gardes postés sur les toits.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Monsieur le coureur de jupons de Florence.» ironisa Ezio.

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Rosa, capito ? Du reste t'es mal placé pour me donner des leçons.» rétorqua l'aîné Auditore.

« Vous allez la boucler dites ? Vous allez nous faire repérer !» intervint Julia.

« Perdono.» répondirent-ils.

« Mettez-vous au travail maintenant. En silence.» reprit la brune.

Elle remit sa capuche puis bondit vers un autre toit.

« Allez vite, Rosa doit t'attendre.» reprit Ezio.

« Fiche-moi le camp d'ici avant que je ne t'étrangle.»

Les Assassins rejoignirent Julia, qui venait de repérer leur cible.

* * *

><p><em>Non lo so = je ne sais pas<em>

_capito = compris_


	8. Quand une relation évolue

**Ou quand on se fait percer jour par ses frères. Pas toujours facile d'admettre ses sentiments.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Ayant terminé une mission confiée par Antonio, et n'ayant pas de nouvelles des Templiers nos trois Assassins décidèrent d'une petite visite à Monteriggioni. Le trio arriva dans le petit village en fin de soirée.<p>

« On dirait que les rénovations avancent bien, il y a déjà plus de monde.» constata Ezio.

Sur le chemin, les deux frères eurent d'ailleurs droit au regard intéressé des demoiselles présentes. Ils leur répondirent par habitude avec un petit sourire. Le trio gravit ensuite les marches menant à la villa, qui elle aussi reprenait du poil de la brique. À l'intérieur, Ezio appela sa famille. Claudia parut en haut de l'escalier.

« Ezio, Federico, Julia ! Quelle bonne surprise.»

Claudia vint saluer ses frères et la jeune femme. Maria arriva peu de temps après suivi de son époux. Federico leur fit un compte-rendu de leur activité à Venise, tandis qu'Ezio allait épingler les pages de codex dans le bureau. Mario se trouvait pour sa part en extérieur avec ses mercenaires. Les Assassins se rendirent dans leur chambre afin de se changer. Dans la sienne, Federico retrouva Hermès, couché sur son lit. Le chat se releva et vint frotter sa tête contre la joue du brun. Le jeune homme le câlina un instant, avant d'ôter sa tenue d'Assassin. Ceci fait, il se rendit dans le salon, Hermès sur ses talons.

« Tiens salut Federico !»

« Petruccio ! Comment vas-tu p'tit frère ?» lança gaiement l'aîné.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent sur le canapé. Petruccio referma le livre qu'il tenait après y avoir glissé un marque-page. Hermès grimpa sur les genoux de son maître.

« Il ne t'as pas oublié à ce que je vois.» constata Petruccio.

« No… aïe les griffes. Quoi de neuf sinon ?»

« Eh bien, étant donné que ma santé s'est pas mal améliorée père a commencé à m'apprendre le maniement de l'épée.»

« Ah ? Aurait-il décidé de te former à devenir un Assassin ?» questionna Federico, les doigts dans la fourrure d'Hermès.

« Peut-être. Il hésite encore. D'ailleurs … c'est comment ?» demanda le jeune.

« D'être un Assassin ? Dangereux déjà. En dehors de tous les combats, on découvre de nouveaux lieux, on se fait des amis, on aide les gens à mieux vivre. D'un côté c'est intéressant.»

« J'avoue que ça me plairait beaucoup de visiter d'autres villes.» confia Petruccio.

Ezio fit son entrée à cet instant et vint s'asseoir en face de ses frères. Il apprit que le petit dernier s'entraînait à l'épée.

« Faudrait aussi qu'on lui apprenne à grimper, t'en penses quoi Rico ?» lança Ezio.

« Bonne idée tiens. Jusqu'à présent on n'a pas pu à cause de sa santé, mais maintenant ça doit être possible.» répondit l'aîné.

« Désolé, mais c'est un peu tard. J'ai eu quelques cours avec Julia du temps où je sortais en cachette.» annonça Petruccio.

« Voyez-vous ça. On pourrait faire une course dans ce cas.» reprit Ezio.

« Avec plaisir. Mais j'y pense, Julia n'est pas avec vous ?» demanda Petruccio en se levant.

« Si, on est arrivés ensemble.» dit Federico.

Les trois garçons sortirent puis descendirent au village. Là, ils se hissèrent sur le premier toit venu. Federico détermina la ligne d'arrivée, la boutique d'un tailleur. Ceci fait, ils se mirent en position. Ce fut l'aîné qui donna le signa du départ. Les villageois virent ainsi passer trois fusées sur les toits. Les frères se narguèrent quand l'un passait devant les autres. Finalement, ce fut Ezio qui arriva en premier, suivi de Federico et Petruccio en dernier.

« Eh ben ! Z'êtes drôlement rapides !» commenta-t-il essoufflé.

« L'expérience y'a que ça de vrai.» répondit Ezio.

« Mouais, ça vous rends pas plus intelligents pour autant !» lança une voix en bas.

Les garçons se penchèrent pour découvrir Julia en compagnie de Claudia.

« _Elle est ravissante._» pensa Federico.

Petruccio salua gaiement Julia, puis descendit de son perchoir. Ses aînés en firent autant.

« Encore des robes ? T'en as pas encore assez Claudia ?» lança Ezio en remarquant leurs achats.

« Pas plus que tu n'as assez de cervelle.» rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Ah oui ? Moi j'ai pas besoin de fanfreluches pour ressembler à quelque chose.»

« Commencez pas tous les deux.» tempéra Federico.

Ils raccompagnèrent les filles jusqu'à la villa. Claudia alla ranger ses nouvelles robes pendant que Julia se rendait au salon avec les garçons. Les garçons s'installèrent sur le divan pendant que la demoiselle prenait place sur un fauteuil. Julia attrapa une pomme qu'elle fit sauter un instant dans sa main, avant qu'Hermès ne décide d'y flanquer un bon coup de patte. Le fruit chuta et roula aux pieds de Federico.

* * *

><p>« L'a pas changé cet animal.» constata Julia en le retenant.<p>

Elle se pencha en même temps que Federico pour ramasser sa pomme. Leurs mains se touchèrent.

« Euh … pardon.» rougit-il.

« C'est rien. Par contre si tu pouvais tenir ton fauve.» répondit Julia en lui tendant Hermès.

La réaction de leur grand-frère n'échappa pas à Ezio ni à Petruccio. Ezio lança un regard à son petit-frère, qui haussa rapidement les sourcils avec un sourire. Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

« _Ce doit être pour ça qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à Rosa. Son cœur a l'air d'être pris._» pensa Ezio.

Pour lui en revanche, l'enjeu restait le même. Et son petit doigt lui disait que Petruccio serait ravi de taquiner son aîné également. Aussi quand Federico se rendit sur la terrasse avec son chat dans les bras quelques minutes plus tard, Ezio se rapprocha du petit dernier.

« Dis donc, t'as bien vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, no ?» chuchota-t-il.

« Oh si. T'aurais pas oublié de me dire un petit quelque chose ?» répondit Petruccio.

« Mais j'en savais rien. Juste qu'une de nos amies à Venise a un faible pour lui, sauf qu'il a dit qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.»

« Beeeene. Voilà qui devrait nous fournir une intéressante distraction.» sourit Petruccio.

« Credo di si.»

Federico posa Hermès sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Il remarqua Julia qui passait en bas. De nouveau il sentit son rythme cardiaque changer. Cela devenait récurrent tout de même, sans doute devait-il se pencher plus avant sur la raison de ce phénomène. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par sa mère qui annonça le déjeuner. Toute la famille Auditore plus Julia se retrouva donc autour de la grande table dans la salle à manger. Federico se tendit quand il découvrit que la brunette s'asseyait en face de lui. Les domestiques servirent les plats. À l'autre bout de la table, Giovanni et Mario discutaient des travaux dans la petite ville. Les trois frères papotaient ensemble, les femmes également.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me passer le sel s'il vous plaît ?» demanda Maria.

Federico tendit la main vers la salière en même temps que Julia. Il la retira sitôt que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Petruccio darda un regard amusé vers Ezio.

« Ça va Rico ?» dit l'adolescent.

« Si perché ?»

« T'es tout rouge.»

« Moi ? Euuuuh … j'ai … juste un peu chaud. Voilà.» répondit Federico embarrassé.

« Si tu le dis.» lança Ezio.

Maria obtint sa salière, non sans observer son aîné un instant. Un peu chaud qu'il disait. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans autre incident notable. Chacun s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Petruccio décida d'aller bouquiner dehors. Federico le suivit et s'allongea sur un banc en pierre. Hermès vint s'allonger sur son ventre. L'air était doux, la température agréable. Le jeune homme sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Le sommeil cueillit doucement l'aîné Auditore.

« Mmh.»

Federico se tourna sur son banc, se retrouvant à plat ventre une main touchant l'herbe.

« Julia … mmmh Julia.»

Petruccio leva les yeux de son livre, puis tourna la tête vers son frère.

« Mon ange … ma petite fleur ...»

Le tout assorti d'un sourire.

« Mohéhéhé.» fit Petruccio avec un air satanique.

Alors là il le tenait. Il était évident que son aîné nourrissait des sentiments pour leur amie Assassine. Il reprit sa lecture sans se départir de son sourire. Federico dormit encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il s'étira ensuite puis se mit en position assise.

* * *

><p>« T'as bien dormi Rico ?» lança l'adolescent.<p>

« À peu près, m'enfin ce banc me fait un peu mal au dos.»

« J'imagine. Bene je dois te laisser on m'attends.» lança Petruccio en se levant.

Federico l'accompagna néanmoins à l'intérieur. Il remarqua que son petit-frère arrangeait ses vêtements et sa coiffure. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

« Tu te pomponnes ? Serait-ce donc une demoiselle qui t'attends ?»

« _Ça y est, il a mordu à l'hameçon. _Si effettivamente.»

« Ooooh mais dis donc t'es un précoce. Attends non, en fait j'ai commencé à ton âge moi aussi.» répondit Federico.

« T'as commencé quoi ?» demanda Ezio en arrivant.

« À courir les filles. Il semblerait que notre cher petit-frère aie un rendez-vous … galant.» révéla Federico en l'ébouriffant.

Ezio s'apprêta à rentrer dans le jeu, quand il surprit un sourire moqueur de la part de Petruccio. Il se ravisa et attendit la suite.

« Et toi Rico ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne cours plus autant le jupon qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu perds la main ou bien c'est l'âge qui se fait sentir ?» rétorqua Petruccio.

« Ouch !» commenta Ezio, étonné mais amusé.

Federico retourna un regard stupéfait à l'adolescent.

« En quoi ça te regarde, bambino ?»

« C'est que tu es assez populaire auprès des dames. Alors c'est bizarre que tu t'assagisses. À moins que ...» continua Petruccio, mielleux.

« Que quoi ?» questionna Federico, suspicieux.

« Eh bien, à moins que l'une d'elles aie réussi le tour de force de voler ton cœur.» reprit Petruccio en joignant les mains à la hauteur de son menton.

Federico sentit son visage changer de couleur. Ezio ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Visiblement le plus jeune l'avait piégé. Si ça se trouve, il avait complètement inventé cette histoire de rendez-vous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout !»

L'expression moqueuse de Petruccio s'agrandit, et Ezio vit venir l'apothéose.

« Ah non ? Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?»

Dois-je préciser que Federico commença à baliser ? Ezio pour sa part, attendit le coup de grâce de Petruccio, non sans impatience.

« Je vois que tu es incrédule. Mais peut-être que ceci va te rafraîchir la mémoire : Julia, mmmh Julia, mon ange, ma petite fleur. Wooooh bisou bisouuu !» lança Petruccio, enroulant ses bras autour de lui à la fin de sa phrase.

Ezio éclata franchement de rire cette fois. Petruccio avait rajouté la dernière partie. Son aîné était cramoisi. Il avait bien sûr reconnu les mots de son rêve. Et si jamais Petruccio venait à répéter tout ça, ou Ezio ? Jamais il n'oserait regarder la jeune femme en face.

« Ah ben quand on parle d'il lupo … Julia j'arrive tout de suite très chère !» s'exclama Petruccio.

La brune venait en effet de paraître à l'autre bout du couloir. Federico se retourna, et afficha une mine mi-surprise mi-inquiète. Julia avec Petruccio ? Non impossible.

« Bon ben vous m'excuserez mais mon rendez-vous est là.» reprit l'adolescent.

« Comment ça ton rendez-vous ?!» s'exclama Federico ahuri.

« Si, tu sais j'en ai parlé au début. Je préfère les filles matures. Et Julia ben … elle aime les hommes avec une cervelle et de l'esprit. Ciao !»

Petruccio se sauva sans laisser le temps à son fraternel de réagir. Il prit Julia par le bras, lui fit un compliment bien fort avant de cueillir une fleur et de la lui tendre. Federico sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, en même temps qu'un sentiment jusque-là absent des relations avec ses frères lui mordit le cœur : la jalousie.

« Ouarf, comment il t'as bien eu sur ce coup-là !» lança Ezio hilare.

Lui en revanche, se doutait que toute cette scène n'était que dans le but de charrier leur aîné, en bon petit frère qu'il était. Pour autant qu'il sache, Petruccio voyait Julia comme une grande sœur.

* * *

><p>« Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues s'il te plaît ?» demanda Julia, dehors.<p>

« Je joue à j'embête-mon-grand-frère. Ça lui fera les pieds un peu. Je te parie d'ailleurs qu'il va nous suivre dans notre petit coin.» répondit Petruccio.

Du reste, il n'eut pas tort. Federico sortit un rien après le couple, pour les voir quitter la villa. Il les regarda s'éloigner songeur. Une foultitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais l'Assassin refusa de s'y perdre. Non, il devait savoir tout en refusant de s'interroger sur ce besoin. Federico posa le pied sur la première marche d'un escalier.

« Rico où est-ce que tu vas ?» demanda Ezio en le rattrapant.

« Voir où ils vont.»

« Cosa ? Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Me dis pas que t'es jaloux quand même.»

« Bien sûr que non. En revanche je suis curieux : t'as jamais eu envie de savoir où il allait se promener ?» répondit Federico.

« Si ma ...»

« Et puis c'est notre devoir de grands-frères de veiller sur lui. Imagine s'ils tombent sur des gardes.»

Ezio le regarda les yeux en billes. Mais bien sûr. Et le p'tit Assassin il mets la pomme d'Eden dans le papier d'alu. Ezio le rejoignit, davantage pour éviter une gaffe de la part de son aîné que par réelle curiosité. Et qui sait, ce serait sans doute l'occasion de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Tous deux pressèrent le pas afin de ne pas les perdre de vue. Ils atteignirent bientôt un petit étang entouré d'arbres, de buissons et de roseaux.

« Diamine, je crois qu'on les a perdus.» lança Federico.

« Si tu parles de tes oignons en effet.» lança une voix sur leur gauche.

Petruccio se tenait là bras croisés, Julia juste derrière.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ?» interrogea l'ado.

« Nous … nous nous … euh nous étions euh ...» bafouilla Federico.

« Moi je suis venu voir comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin.» informa Ezio en montrant son aîné du pouce.

« Ezio ! Non mi poteva aiutare, invece ?» riposta Federico.

« Ma naturalmente, fratello mio. Mais t'aider pour quoi au juste ?»

Federico se demanda si bousiller ses frères serait alors un fratricide ou de l'instinct de survie.

« Peu importe. Nous sommes venus là pour être tranquilles, pas pour qu'on fourre son nez dans nos affaires. Donc … psshhht !» intervint Petruccio, avec un geste de la main pour les chasser.

Federico serra les dents.

« Très bien je m'en vais !»

Il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Ezio le regarda partir un instant.

« Juste : j'avoue que c'était bien joué Petruccio. N'en fais pas trop quand même.»

« Hé ho il n'avait qu'à pas nous suivre !» protesta le jeune.

Ezio roula des yeux, amusé, puis partit en petites foulées rejoindre son cher grand-frère. Il trouva ce dernier en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Federico s'était enfermé avec Hermès qui l'observait, tranquillement assis sur une commode. Ezio frappa au carreau de sa porte-fenêtre. Federico le regarda, puis soupira et vint l'ouvrir.

* * *

><p>« Oui quoi ?»<p>

« Je viens pour comprendre ce qui se passe.»

« Il ne se passe rien, si ce n'est que mon petit frère s'est permis de me prendre de haut.»

Ezio entra et referma.

« Je n'ai pas vu ça comme ça, personnellement.» commença-t-il.

« Dans ce cas il te faut des lunettes. D'abord ces remarques idiotes sur mon âge, et après monsieur se permets de me dire où je dois me trouver.» continua Federico.

« Allons Rico, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. C'est toi qui a voulu le suivre. Vouloir espionner son frère tu trouves que c'est correct ça ? Et pour le reste, il te charriait juste, comme ça nous arrive parfois. Mais rien de grave. Et je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves de la sorte, ce n'est pas la première fois que Petruccio se balade avec Julia.» rectifia Ezio.

« Je … je ne sais pas moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.» admit Federico en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Ezio soupira avec un sourire. Son frère ne savait pas ou ne voulait pas savoir ce qui le poussait à agir si étrangement.

« Réflexion faite je crois que j'en ai une petite idée.»

« Ah oui ?»

« Hm hm. Federico mon grand, je crois que tu es amoureux.»

L'intéressé arrondit les yeux. Lui amoureux ? Non. Il flirtait avec les filles, les séduisait puis passait à une autre. Tout comme son frère il courait plusieurs lièvres à la fois.

« M … moi ?»

« Si, voi. Seulement tu n'en as pas vraiment conscience. Alors laisse-moi te donner un conseil : la prochaine fois que tu seras en la présence de Julia, analyse bien tes émotions. Regarde si ton cœur bats plus fort, si tu te sens nerveux, timide, si ton souffle se raccourcit, si tu te sens rougir. Imagine-la ne serait-ce qu'un instant dans les bras d'un autre. Si cette idée t'es insupportable, et que tu ressens tous les autres symptômes, c'est que tu es amoureux.» exposa Ezio.

Federico baissa les yeux. Cela expliquerait les étranges sensations qui le traversait depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi elle lui avait tant manqué, pourquoi il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, qu'il rêvait d'elle. Ce serait ça, la raison ?

« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir.» reprit Ezio en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre, laissant un Federico perdu dans ses pensées. Les paroles d'Ezio résonnaient dans sa tête, tout comme ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il songeait à Julia. Tout se mélangeait, se mêlait et s'emmêlait.

« Raaaah assez !»

Il retomba les bras en croix. Ce sentiment somme toute nouveau pour ce coureur de jupons le mettait dans tous ses états. Des états qu'il ne savait comment gérer. Hermès quitta sa commode pour venir se positionner à la droite de son maître.

« Mew ?»

« Mon p'tit Hermès tu ne connais pas ta chance. Toi tu n'as pas à torturer l'esprit quand une femelle te plaît.» dit Federico.

« Maoh.»

Federico soupira. Était-il vraiment amoureux ? Et si oui, que devait-il faire ? Courtiser Julia, alors qu'il se sentait étrange en sa présence ?

« _Et … si elle me rejette ? En admettant que je l'aime bien sûr. Si jamais … elle ne me voit que comme un frère ou juste un ami ?_»

Ugh, son cœur était bien douloureux tout d'un coup. Que c'était compliqué tout ça. Le voilà dans de beaux draps tiens. Federico resta comme prostré pendant les heures qui suivirent, remuant toute cette histoire. Il ne daigna se relever qu'au moment du dîner.

« Tiens te voilà Federico. Tu as l'air fatigué, est-ce que tout va bien ?»

Oh nan ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la première personne qu'il croise soit justement celle qui le hantait ? Federico resta planté comme une tige dans l'escalier, la bouche entrouverte, fixant Julia avec ce qui devait être un air perdu.

« Federico, tout va bien ?» reprit Julia, inquiète cette fois.

« _Aaaah nooon, ne me regarde pas avec cette bouille adorable s'il te plaît !_»

La jeune femme pivota … et commença à gravir les escaliers.

« _Non ! Non ne m'approche pas, reste où tu es !_»

Mais la brune se retrouva face à lui, une marche les séparant tout juste. Étant plus grand qu'elle, Federico dut lutter pour ne pas loucher vers son décolleté. Et cette proximité bon dieu … de son côté, Julia s'empêcha de porter une main sur cette peau juste devant son nez, sur ces pectoraux qui saillaient. Puis … son odeur … mmmh un régal. C'est qu'il avait pas mal gagné en charme, le sieur Auditore. Bon, faudrait peut-être voir à s'éloigner.

« Je vais bien. Je t'assure.» parvint à dire Federico.

Il reconnut cet éclat dans ses yeux indiquant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et cherchait à percer les pensées de son interlocuteur. Il serra les dents, sentant ses mains brûler de se poser autour de la taille fine pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Bon … si tu le dis.»

Julia lui tourna le dos et redescendit. Federico soupira, la tension s'évacuant. Son cœur et sa respiration redevinrent normaux. Les doutes concernant ce qu'il ressentait à son égard s'envolaient. Le jeune homme acheva de descendre, se sentant malgré tout encore un peu tendu. Il s'assit en ayant l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Cette fois heureusement, Julia n'était pas en face de lui, mais plutôt éloignée. Ce qui l'arrangea. Il allait tranquillement pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. En face, Ezio lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Federico lui mima un _ça va _assorti d'un petit sourire. Ça va, pour le moment. Au secours.

* * *

><p><em>Credo di si = je crois aussi<em>

_Si effettivamente = oui effectivement _

_Non mi poteva aiutare, invece = tu ne pourrais pas m'aider plutôt_

_Ma naturalmente, fratello mio = mais bien sûr mon frère_

_Voi = toi_


	9. Frayeur

**À chacun son tour de tester la balançoire cervicale ... cependant, cela peut servir certains projet.**

* * *

><p>Notre trio était de retour à Venise. Il retrouva Antonio à son repaire. Le chef des voleurs n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle des Templiers. Par contre, il aurait de nouvelles missions à leur confier pour saper leurs forces.<p>

« Tiens salute Federico. Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?» lança Rosa.

« Salute Rosa. Non nous venons d'arriver.» répondit le brun.

La brune s'appuya sur la table assez près de lui. Un peu plus tôt, Ezio l'avait informé de ce que la jeune femme ressentait pour lui. Federico s'écarta un peu. Il répondit courtoisement à la demoiselle, ignora sa tentative lorsqu'elle croisa les bras, rapprochant ainsi ses formes. Afin de mieux faire passer le message, Federico se rapprocha d'Antonio qui exposait sa nouvelle tâche. Le chef des voleurs souhaitait en effet que les Assassins se chargent de quelques officiers trop pointilleux qui s'acharnaient sur les commerçants résistant à Emilio Barbarigo. Les Assassins acceptèrent la mission.

Ils quittèrent le repaire afin de se chercher un logement. Le trio dénicha une auberge à une centaine de mètres de chez Antonio. Federico se chargea se régler les chambres, malgré les protestations de ses camarades.

« L'aubergiste a une tête qui ne me plaît pas.» lança Julia.

« À moi non plus. Mais il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence, tu sais.» lança Ezio.

« Seulement lui, son regard non plus n'est pas franc.»

Chacun prit possession de ses nouveaux quartiers. Le coin n'était pas très reluisant, surtout quand comme les garçons on était habitué au bien propre et bien brillant. Enfin, c'était temporaire nos héros veillant à ne jamais rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Ceci fait, ils ressortirent pour débuter leur mission. Antonio leur avait recommandé de commencer par le marché. Une fois sur place, ils se séparèrent. Ezio repéra une première victime près de l'eau. Parfait. L'Assassin s'approcha par-derrière. Sortant un poignard, il le planta dans le flanc de son adversaire puis le bouscula afin qu'il chute dans l'eau. Avec les cris des commerçants la manœuvre passa inaperçue. Federico de son côté en suivait un autre qui lui quittait le marché.

Il le fila durant un moment. Le sbire de Barbarigo arriva devant un tailleur, à qui il commença à administrer des remontrances. Federico le regarda gesticuler un instant, avant de grimper sur une pile de caisses. Il passa sur une enseigne puis une grille et gagna un espace de verdure. Le percepteur quitta le tailleur et continua sa route. Federico le suivit un moment, le dépassa et redescendit. Il se coula contre le mur, puis jeta un œil pour vérifier où en était sa proie. Ce dernier marchait l'air hautain. L'aîné Auditore attendit qu'il se porte à sa hauteur, avant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et de le tirer dans la rue déserte. Il lui planta ensuite sa lame secrète, et installa le corps derrière des caisses en bois.

Un troisième homme allait périr de la main d'un Assassin. Julia suivait elle aussi sa cible depuis les toits. Lorsqu'il s'aventura dans un endroit désert, la jeune femme sauta et s'abattit sur lui. Restait encore trois cibles. Elle remonta presque aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. Arrivée en haut, elle attrapa un garde tout en lui plantant sa lame secrète. Ceci fait, elle reprit sa route. Un peu plus loin elle aperçut la silhouette d'Ezio, accroupi sur le bord d'un toit. Julia hâta un peu le pas puis le rejoignit.

« Tiens tu tombes bien, j'en ai deux là.» dit-il.

Julia posa un genou sur les tuiles pour observer les cibles. Tous deux se levèrent ensuite pour les suivre. Trois minutes plus tard, les Assassins tombaient sur les percepteurs. Malheureusement, une troupe de gardes arriva à cet instant précis, les surprenant en flagrant délit.

« Merda.» souffla Ezio.

Les Assassins décampèrent, les soldats à leurs trousses. Vite, ils saisirent des poutres en bois puis se hissèrent. Las, sur les toits se trouvaient aussi des ennemis. C'est donc poursuivis par eux que Federico les vit passer. Le jeune homme s'élança aussitôt à leur secours. Ezio évita un coup de lance, sauta sur son adversaire et le tua. Julia ramassa une épée en plus de la sienne pour lutter contre son opposant. Elle fut prompte à bloquer un coup puis à transpercer le malheureux. Elle tourna ensuite ses épées, les passa sous ses bras et en tua deux autres. Ezio et elle continuèrent leur fuite.

Une flèche vint siffler à leurs oreilles. Devant, une rangée d'archers alignait leur tir. Les jeunes gens pilèrent. Ezio se retourna : il en venait encore. Julia jeta un œil en bas. Elle se jeta ensuite sur Ezio qu'elle entraîna avec elle, hors du toit. Ils chutèrent droit dans l'eau. Les archers s'approchèrent du bord puis tirèrent un déluge. Federico arriva derrière puis fit sauter la tête d'un premier soldat, poignarda ensuite un second homme à côté. Opérant une rotation il brisa l'arc d'un troisième qu'il empala. Deux autres eurent droit à un couteau chacun, pendant que le dernier se voyait offrir un saut mortel. Il se pencha ensuite pour voir où en était son petit frère et l'élue de son cœur. Il les découvrit remonter à la surface, mais nageant avec difficulté.

Federico se hâta de redescendre, puis les rejoignit afin de les aider à regagner la terre ferme. Il tira Ezio de l'eau en premier, puis tous deux hissèrent Julia.

« Fouaf ! La prochaine fois Julia, préviens-moi avant de piquer une tête.» lança Ezio en se relevant.

« Désolée, mais je préfère les surprises.» répondit la brunette en se levant.

Elle essora ses cheveux. Federico remarqua en cet instant un des avantages de l'eau : ça colle les vêtements.

« _Je vais hurler, je crois._»

Il détourna aussitôt la tête, les joues rouges. Ezio suggéra fort à propos de rentrer se changer avant qu'ils n'attrapent du mal. De toute manière, son aîné avait tué la dernière cible juste au moment où les deux autres se faisaient surprendre. Le trio prit donc le chemin de leur auberge, arrachant les avis placardés aux murs et soudoyant les moines. Julia annonça prendre un bain.

« _Elle veut ma mort, c'est pas possible autrement._» songea Federico.

Enfin. Le séduisant Florentin s'allongea sur son lit, tentant de ne pas imaginer sa consœur se prélassant dans son bain. Les gouttelettes parcourant sa peau si toute nue.

…

Bon ben c'est pas gagné. Federico décida d'aller se changer les idées avec son frère.

* * *

><p>Il se trouva qu'Ezio avait eu la même idée, aussi se retrouvèrent-ils dans le couloir. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent proférer un mot, de la paille tomba entre eux.<p>

« ?»

Levant la tête dans un bel ensemble, ils réalisèrent que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans le plafond, fait de poutres en bois et de paille. Et que ce quelqu'un … se dirigeait vers une pièce en particulier. La chambre de Julia par exemple.

« Oh le petit (_censuré_) !» fit Federico entre ses dents.

Il s'agrippa à un pilier, puis se faufila dans les combles. Il découvrit l'aubergiste qui écartait doucement la paille. Federico lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il lui fit ensuite signe de la tête de débarrasser le plafond en vitesse. Le brun se chargerait de lui apprendre les bonnes manières dans un endroit plus propice. Cependant, il calcula mal son demi-tour.

« Aaaaah !»

_CRASH !_

Julia sursauta en le découvrant tombant ainsi du ciel.

« Federico ?!» dit-elle en cachant sa poitrine avec ses bras.

« Je suis pas là pour ce que tu crois ! J'étais … j'étais monté chasser le cafard !» s'empressa de raconter le jeune homme.

La paille bougeant encore au-dessus convainquit la jeune femme du bien-fondé de ses intentions. Federico se releva, et lui tourna le dos. Julia attrapa un drap qu'elle enroula autour d'elle. Soudain, des coups et des cris de douleur résonnèrent de l'autre côté de sa porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Ça c'est Ezio. Il doit être en train de corriger notre cafard dans le culoir. Le couloir !»

Federico se mordit la lèvre suite à son lapsus.

« Tu peux te retourner, je suis décente.» informa Julia.

Il se retourna lentement. Mouais, exceptée ses épaules nues elle était effectivement décente.

« Tu as un cafard sur ton épaule.»

Federico sursauta et balaya l'insecte. Il sentit également que cela grouillait dans son dos. Il ôta rapidement son pourpoint.

« J'en ai ?» demanda-t-il.

« Quelques uns oui, ne bouge pas.»

Julia ôta les bestioles qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre. Federico se tourna vers elle et la remercia.

« Non merci à toi.»

La jeune femme passa la main autour de son cou, saisit sa nuque et le rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. En cet instant, Federico jura que de la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles. Il quitta la pièce avec un air béat.

« Ah te voilà, t'en as mis du temps.» fit remarquer Ezio.

« Oui maman.»

« Cosa ? Rico, ça va ?»

« Bene. Bene très molto.»

Ezio le regarda s'éloigner les poings sur les hanches. Il regarda vers la chambre de Julia, puis haussa les épaules et retourna dans la sienne. Une bonne heure plus tard, le trio était à nouveau réuni chez Antonio. Federico l'informa du bon déroulement de leur opération.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai une autre tâche à vous confier.» informa Antonio.

« _Encore ? Mais comment il faisait quand on n'était pas là ?_» pensa le trio, d'un air blasé.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'éliminer un informateur. Selon le chef des voleurs ils pourraient le trouver dans le quartier du Dorsoduro. Il leur fallut donc se mettre à leur nouvelle mission. Le trio prenait l'habitude de tendre une embuscade à leur proie : l'un la rabattant vers les deux autres. Ce cas ne ferait pas exception. Ezio fut celui qui repéra la cible en question. Federico et Julia se positionnèrent plus loin pour l'abattre. L'informateur repéra Ezio non loin de lui, et comprit immédiatement à qui il avait affaire. Il prit la fuite, l'Assassin à ses trousses. Passant par les toits, Ezio veilla à rester dans son champ de vision, le devançant parfois afin de le réorienter.

Finalement, les deux autres virent arriver leur cible depuis les hauteurs de la ville. Ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, prêts à lui tomber dessus. La course les mena vers la place principale où … se trouvait une potence. Bien que ce ne soit pas la ville de Florence, la construction rappela un très mauvais souvenir à Federico. Il se revit debout sur l'estrade, la corde passée au cou et les mains liées. Il entendit le grondement de la foule impatiente de le voir mourir. L'angoisse lui compressa la poitrine. Le jeune homme tenta bien d'ignorer sa peur, de détourner le regard. En vain. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, son cœur tambourinait. L'Assassin fut contraint de s'arrêter.

« Federico ? Cosa sta succedendo ?» interrogea Julia.

Son ami s'assit dos à la scène, cherchant à se calmer. La jeune femme le rejoignit et posa un genou à terre.

« C'est rien … la cible il faut ...» répondit Federico.

« Il attendra, ta santé est plus importante. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.»

Federico se boucha les oreilles. Maudite foule … il avait même aperçu d'anciennes conquêtes qui ne semblaient pas mécontentes de le voir pendre au bout d'une corde. Le jeune homme entendit à nouveau Umberto qui prononçait la sentence. Julia lui passa une main dans le dos, désemparée. Quelle pouvait bien être la raison de ce malaise ? Regardant autour d'elle, son regard saphir tomba sur la potence. Mais c'est bien sûr.

« Tout va bien Federico. Tu es en sécurité ici, ça va aller, là.» dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Ce faisant elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Federico la serra contre lui, respirant l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il chercha à la rapprocher encore davantage, se raccrochant à la sécurité qu'elle lui inspirait. Julia finit à califourchon sur lui, Federico l'étreignant presque trop fort. En attendant, les bruits de la foule s'éloignait, l'angoisse refluait. Sa respiration se stabilisa.

« Je suis désolé. Je nous ai fais … louper notre cible.» dit-il, le visage au creux de son cou.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, il y a bien plus important. Nous avons tout notre temps pour le traquer. Un seul d'entre nous peut tout à fait s'en charger, ne t'inquiètes pas.» répondit-elle doucement.

Federico sourit, puis soupira. Il se sentait bien à présent, à l'abri et ne voulait plus bouger. Que les Templiers aillent donc se pendre tous autant qu'ils étaient. Au diable toute cette histoire ! Il voulait simplement rester là, son aimée tout contre lui et ne plus penser à rien. Mais soudain, la douce chaleur le quitta, l'étreinte fut rompue. Surprit et attristé, Federico rouvrit les yeux.

« Ah Ezio, tu tombes bien. Tu peux t'occuper de ton frère s'il te plaît ?» demanda Julia qui se relevait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» s'inquiéta Ezio en accourant.

Pour toute réponse, Julia lui désigna la potence plus bas. Ezio comprit immédiatement, et hocha la tête. Julia les laissa là, partant à la poursuite de l'informateur. Aidé par son frère, Federico quitta l'endroit. Ezio lui demanda s'il souhaitait retourner au repaire. Son aîné acquiesça, encore remué. Dans l'antre des voleurs, le second Auditore annonça que leur amie chassait toujours leur cible.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon grand.» constata Rosa en s'asseyant près de Federico.

« Si si. Tout va bien. Mais j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit remontant.» répondit-il, le visage dans une main.

« Tout de suite.»

Rosa alla chercher un petit verre d'alcool. Federico but d'un trait. Bon sang il n'aurait jamais cru que cette maudite vision l'affecterait encore. Il soupira. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il avait pu tenir Julia dans ses bras. Carrément sur lui même. Il sentait encore l'odeur de sa peau sur ses mains. Cela amena un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle était partie à la poursuite de ce type … pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte. Ezio vint à son tour s'enquérir de l'état de son frère. Federico réclama un autre verre.

* * *

><p>La nuit arriva. Julia n'était toujours pas revenue, ce qui inquiéta sérieusement Federico. Le brun commença à faire les cents pas dans le repaire.<p>

« Calmare, fratello mio. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une traque peut prendre du temps. Surtout que vous lui avez laissé pas mal d'avance.» rappela Ezio.

« Merci bien de me rappeler mon moment de faiblesse, fratellino.» répliqua Federico.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est normal que Julia ne soit pas encore rentrée.» précisa Ezio.

Normal normal, il n'en était pas convaincu. Federico s'arrêta un moment, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« En tout cas tu avais raison. J'ai .. j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour elle.» avoua-t-il.

« Bene. Manque plus qu'à la séduire dans ce cas.» sourit Ezio.

« Sauf que je me sens tout timide quand elle est là.»

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te répéter le conseil d'un grand homme : la plupart des hommes ont en fait peur de parler aux jolies filles. Celui qui le fait prends d'emblée l'avantage.» reprit Ezio index levé.

Federico pouffa de rire en reconnaissant ses propres paroles. Même si c'était vrai, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Toutefois Ezio avait raison : il devait essayer, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il saurait. C'était décidé, il courtiserait Julia. Dès qu'elle voudrait bien se décider à rentrer. Une heure de plus passa sans la moindre nouvelle. Ezio suggéra d'aller voir à l'auberge. Il préviendrait son frère s'il la voyait. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, il revint bredouille. L'inquiétude de Federico monta d'un cran : et si jamais elle était tombée sur des gardes, et qu'elle avait été blessée ? La brunette pouvait être en train d'agoniser dans un coin, être tombée à l'eau, capturée aussi.

« Ça suffit je pars à sa recherche.» déclara-t-il.

« Je te suis, on la retrouvera mieux à deux.»

Les Assassins quittèrent le repaire des voleurs. Ils arpentèrent la cité, fouillant dans ses moindres recoins. Ils durent se cacher à l'approche de gardes, être vigilants en cherchant sur les toits. Mais aucun ne trouva nulle trace de la jeune femme. Ils la savait habile à disparaître, et espéraient qu'elle soit simplement cachée quelque part. Les jeunes hommes cherchèrent toute la nuit, en vain. Le soleil commença à percer l'horizon. Federico éteignit sa lampe. Peut-être qu'elle allait se manifester à présent. Le jour se leva complètement. Ils revinrent au repaire, souhaitant l'y découvrir.

« Antonio tu n'aurais pas vu Julia ?» questionna Federico.

« Non, pas depuis qu'elle est partie avec vous.»

Federico reposa sa lampe, cette fois franchement mort d'inquiétude. Antonio leur servit à manger, mais l'aîné Auditore refusa la nourriture. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée occasionnant un sursaut jusqu'au plafond des personnes présentes.

« Ugo ? Santa madonna mais tu as perdu la testa ?» sermonna Antonio.

« No, mais c'est Julia !»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?» s'alarma Federico.

« Elle a été capturée, ils la traînent en ce moment même sur la place publique !» annonça Ugo en montrant l'extérieur.

Le sang de Federico fit trois tours dans le mauvais sens. Il pâlit affreusement en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Ils vont la pendre.» souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, au bout duquel Federico se rua dehors accompagné de son frère. Ugo et Antonio leur emboîtèrent le pas. Le quatuor fonça vers la place où la foule commençait à s'amasser. Plusieurs exécutions étaient prévues ce matin-là. À la gauche d'une Julia franchement pas rassurée se tenaient quatre autres personnes. Un homme déclamaient les actes dont un premier individu était coupable. La foule gronda et approuva la sentence. En revoyant cette scène, Federico sentit son angoisse paraître à nouveau.

« _Non ! Pas maintenant j'ai besoin de toute ma lucidité pour la secourir !_» pensa-t-il.

La colère face à cette faiblesse pointa. Il devait lutter, se rapprocher de la jeune femme et la tirer de là. Déjà le premier condamné se balançait dans le vide. Le second suivit dans un court laps de temps.

« Mais poussez-vous buon dio !» rugit Ezio en écartant des gens.

Un troisième condamné quitta ce monde. Julia cherchait comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Son regard accrocha soudain celui de Federico. Ce dernier y lut de la peur, puis de la reconnaissance et de l'espoir. La brune regarda à sa gauche, quand la trappe sur l'avant-dernier condamné s'ouvrit. L'échafaud grinçait. Trop. Elle tourna la tête, et vit que certaines parties étaient prêtes à céder. Juste à côté, le bourreau s'approchait du levier actionnant la trappe juste à côté d'elle. La brune entendit Federico hurler son prénom. Le jeune homme contourna la foule pour parvenir jusqu'à elle. Si seulement Julia pouvait arriver à briser la potence … cela paraissait réalisable, tant elle était en mauvais état.

Federico prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait arriver jusqu'à elle, autrement elle … chassant cette pensée, il réalisa que les gardes tentaient de lui barrer la route. La lance d'un premier adversaire fila vers sa poitrine. Le jeune homme opéra un demi-tour, coinçant le manche sous les bras. Avec l'élan il cassa net l'arme. Il saisit ensuite ce qu'il en restait pour en planter la lame dans la gorge du garde. Ezio se baissa pour éviter une épée, et planta une lame dans le flanc de son opposant. Il risqua un œil vers la potence. Le bourreau approchait la main du levier. Federico sentit une sueur froide lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale. Un autre garde s'approcha de lui. Le brun esquiva, avant d'empoigner son adversaire et de le jeter de toutes ses forces contre un pilier. Le hasard voulut que son petit frère aie exactement la même idée.

Soudain, un fort craquement résonna dans toute la place. Le mauvais entretien de la potence fit qu'au moment où les gardes heurtèrent les piliers tout s'effondra : la poutre transversale supportant les corps, les piliers qui suivirent s'abattant bruyamment sur l'estrade, qui céda par endroits. Julia chuta. Federico se remit de sa stupeur puis se précipita vers elle. Il trancha ses liens, ôta la corde de son cou puis la soulevant dans ses bras il l'emporta avec lui. Trop étonnés par ce qui venait de se produire, les gardes restèrent immobiles. Ezio, Antonio et Ugo filèrent au repaire.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ?» demanda Rosa quand Ugo ouvrit la porte.

Federico entra, puis déposa la jeune femme. Encore sous le choc et ayant souffert de sa chute, elle grimaça.

« Juste à temps. En tout cas, tu as une sacrée chance, jeune fille.» commenta Antonio.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Mais j'ai surtout de bons amis.» répondit la concernée.

« Et maintenant ?» demanda Rosa.

« Julia ne peut plus rester à Venise. Je la ramène immédiatement à Monteriggioni.» répondit Federico, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ezio fila à l'auberge récupérer les affaires de la brunette, tandis que Federico la conduisait au port après avoir salué les autres. Il remarqua l'air un peu triste de Rosa, et s'en étonna un court instant. Ezio fut de retour et déposa les bagages de la brune sur le bateau.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais et la cible ?» questionna-t-il.

« Loupée, sinon je ne me serais pas retrouvée avec un collier rustique.» répondit Julia.

« Dans ce cas je vais rester et m'en occuper.»

Federico aurait aimé s'en charger, mais il préférait raccompagner son amie et s'assurer qu'elle arrive à bon port, ainsi qu'elle aille bien. Le navire quitta Venise un instant après. Federico rejoignit Julia dans sa cabine.

« Comment te sens-tu ?» interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je frôle la mort, donc je devrais arriver à surmonter ça. En tout cas merci d'être venu à mon secours, Federico.»

« Quoi de plus normal ? En tout cas ça paie une partie de ma dette envers toi. Et … tu peux m'appeler Rico, tu sais.»

« Entendu, Rico.» sourit la brunette.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir en l'entendant l'appeler par son diminutif. Cela avait une autre sonorité dans sa bouche. Plus … chantante, plus délicate. En tout cas, ils l'avaient échappé belle. Federico frissonna en y repensant. Il était passé près de la perdre. Le jeune homme étouffa soudain un grand bâillement.  
>« Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi ?» s'amusa Julia.<p>

« Non. Je t'ai cherchée toute la nuit avec Ezio.» révéla Federico.

Ce fut au tour de Julia de rougir. Elle s'excusa de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle lui avait causé, et de l'avoir privé d'une nuit de sommeil.

« N'y pensons plus. Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse se rattraper aisément.» dit-il avec douceur.

Il resta à ses côtés le temps du voyage, et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Cosa sta succedendo = qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<em>

_Calmare = calme-toi_

_fratellino = petit frère_


End file.
